The Kitsune of Uzushiogakure
by BigN1374
Summary: The Sasuke Recovery Mission was a Success, but at a cost. One Naruto Uzumaki is tired of being treated like trash, and after one terrible encounter,and with a little persuasion, leaves Konoha and who knows what will happen next.
1. The Last Straw

_This is the second thing I've ever posted. I do not have a Beta Reader (But would love one) and have done my best to correct anything. I'd love any comments on any constructive criticism (for this as well as future stories) or pointing out obvious errors such as Spelling and Grammar._

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

Naruto Uzumaki was done. It had taken a lot, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Beating Sasuke Uchiha and bringing him back after he defected to follow Orochimaru for power, had been difficult. It had cost Naruto two chidori to the chest, both almost piercing his heart. Naruto, barely alive, had shown up to the front gates of Konohagakure with the Uchiha and collapsed. Of course, Naruto had been left behind as everyone rushed to save the poor beaten and battered Uchiha. He was of course eventually saved, when the Hokage herself had realized no one had brought Naruto in. On top of being left like a piece of trash Sakura has screamed and shouted and raged at Naruto, for all the damage Sasuke had suffered. Completely ignoring Naruto's own, much more severe, injuries. Then, there was Kakashi. He had danced around everything, but mainly just expressed his disappointment in Sasuke and Naruto for using assassination techniques against each other and several other things.

That wasn't even the worst of it. The council, in their infinite wisdom, had decided to hold an emergency session while the Hokage herself was busy working on both injured members of Team 7, as well as several influential Clan Heads were too busy at the Hospital worrying over their injured children. They had decided to ensure the Sharingan would stay. Sasuke Uchiha's punishment for turning traitor was to have Anbu that personally trailed his every move around the clock for a year. Jiraiya would be placing better seals around the Curse Mark. He would be promoted to Chunin with the stipulation he would have to continue to report to Kakashi for personal training, missions, etc. As well as to pay compensation to all members of the Sasuke Retrieval Squad who were injured, and to pay Konoha and Suna the equivalent of a Low S-Rank mission for the trouble he caused. All in all, not a really that bad a punishment. He was guarded, promoted, had Orochimaru's influence removed, would continue to have Kakashi as a personal tutor, and since the Uchiha Clan was extremely wealthy before the Massacre, he was not hurting for the funds needed to pay.

Naruto was rewarded by the council. Rewarded by being given an official reprimand from the Council for severely injuring a teammate as well as endangering the future of the Sharingan in Konohagakure. This of course meant Naruto having a permanent mark on his Shinobi record. This severe of a reprimand would also make Naruto not allowed to be up for promotion for at least a year, as well as hurt any promotions on any level after that. As well as an official recommendation to Jiraiya and the Toads to drop Naruto as a summoner and instead pick up Sasuke or someone else more worthy.

Of course, all of this was relayed to Naruto by an Official Council Representative, with all the paperwork showing what had been decided and done.

The Council's actions reinforced the beliefs of most of the residents of Konohagakure that it was all Naruto's fault. They cursed that the Third Hokage had let the thing live. They formed a mob and went to Naruto's home, and destroyed it. Every possession they could find, and there wasn't a lot, was broken and burned in a pile outside the complex. Clothes, food, furniture, and everything else was ash, even the few plants that Naruto had been growing. The apartment itself was covered in graffiti. Things like "Demon", "Die" and much more covered every surface in the place.

It was a complete shock to Naruto to find. He had been released quite quickly. One of the few perks about being an Uzumaki and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was that his healing factor was incredible. It was more of a regenerative factor than a healing one. But that couldn't help the pain of finding almost everything he had gone. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked around at the words the people, he had fought so hard to save had written everywhere.

"Wh-why?" he blubbered, dropping to his knees in the middle of the destruction. "Why would anybody do this? What did I do?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? You know exactly what you did you demon scum!" Naruto looked up through teary eyes and barely made out a guy in the standard Chunin ninja gear as well as several other villagers all with bottles, bricks, planks of wood, and other improvised weapons.

"Wha-What?" was all Naruto was able to stammer out before they jumped him. In his vulnerable position all Naruto could do was take the beating. Feeling every blow rain down on him, hearing every vicious insult and curse. The last thing he remembered was being held down as a kunai was shoved through both his eyes.

"And that's for hurting the Last Uchiha, you demon scum, now do us all a favor and just die."

And then Naruto passed out, in a pool of his own blood, in the middle of his destroyed apartment.

-NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE-

"_Kit, wake up, wake up Kit_" was what Naruto heard as he slowly came too. Looking around he was confused. He should be in so much pain right now and he wasn't. He remembered the pain from his eyes being stabbed out, but he could see. And what he saw was extremely confusing. He appeared to be in some sort of sewer, and that made no sense either.

"_Kit, I know you are awake. Come. Meet me finally, and I will answer all of your questions._"

Again, Naruto heard the husky voice of a woman coming from where all the pipes seemed to lead. So, he went to it. He finally reached a giant room, where there was a small level of water standing and a giant gate, in the middle, a small piece of paper with the Kanji for seal on it. Behind the gate was a beautiful woman. Tan skin, long flowing red hair, a tight toned athletic body with an ample chest. She was dressed in a kimono that matched her hair and a simple black Obi.

"_Ahhh there you are kit,_" the woman said as she turned her blood red eyes to Naruto, "_I'm betting you have many questions, and I will do my best to answer them._"

"Uh..uh..uh, where am I? Who are you? What happened?! The last thing i remember is.." Naruto started and then faded off as the memories of what happened hit him.

"_Yes kit, unfortunately that really did happen to you. You are in your mindscape, I am in your seal._" the woman started, "_as for who I am, am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, King of the Bijuu, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera._"

"Wha-wha-What?! YOU'RE THE NINE TAILS!" Naruto gaped, about to freak out.

"_Yes kit, I am the Nine-Tails. I suppose I can show you._" the Kyuubi said and with a flick of her hand and an explosion of smoke there now towered the Kyuubi no Kitsune in her full might, proudly standing there, and then with a flick of her tail she was once again a beautiful woman, except this time there was nine golden tails behind her and a small set of golden fox ears on top of her head. Naruto simply gaped.

"_You see kit, only an Uzumaki can contain me and be my Jinchuriki. Your mother contained me before you and before her I was contained by Mito Uzumaki, the wife of your First Hokage. Now I am contained by you, and I...I am sorry for the pain you have suffered for it. You father and mother would have hated to see you treated like this. But Kit there is hope. Right now, I am keeping your pain suppressed, and healing most of your injuries. At the moment, I cannot heal your eyes. You must run from this place, get far away. The fools fear my power and to heal your eyes it would require much of it, and they would attack you for feeling, this time they would follow through with killing you or enslaving you to their will with seals._" the Kyuubi started, "_But, with my help you can escape. Your mother left you a map to Uzushiogakure, flee to there and I can heal your eyes, and we can train you to become so powerful that none will be able to hurt you like this again._"

"Bu-but I can't see, I won't be able to see the map or anything else to find my way. And if I leave, they will just track me down like we did Sasuke. Besides, this is my home, I can't leave. And, and that would make me no worse than Sasuke…" Naruto said, tears running down his face.

"_No kit you must leave, they are killing you here. And you would be nothing compared to that Uchiha scum. You would not be leaving for power, but for your own life. Also, unlike that pathetic Uchiha you will make it" the Kyuubi spoke, "First the map your mother left was not on any paper. She put a seal on you when you were born that will let you find your way to the ancestral home of the Uzumaki. As for not being able to see, Kit I have given you many gifts since you are my Jinchuriki. Your hearing and smell are almost as good as the Inuzuka Clans. As well as with both of your parents being natural sensors, you have great potential to be one as well. Plus being my Jinchuriki means you can sense negative emotions. If i were you I would pack anything you have left as soon as you wake. Make as many Shadow Clothes and have them go in every direction leaving obvious trails as well as trails that were extremely hard to follow, and every level in between. Then use that Henge Jutsu of yours and disguise yourself as a civilian and walk straight out of the front gate, they will never be able to follow you._"

"That's actually a really good plan. But I don't know if I could just abandon Konoha. Plus, even with Henge" Naruto tried to protest. His will to not leave was very weak, the constant abuse had finally almost broken his spirit.

"_Kit, if it bothers you so much, think of it as a personal training trip and a chance discover the history of your clan._" the Kyuubi said, "_Plus Kit, you do know that another perk of holding me is that your henge is real, it's solid. So, your scent will change._"

"O-ok, let's do it." Naruto said giving in, "I'll grab my precious items I have hidden under the floorboards and drop my headband off at Iruka's. I won't need it for a while."

"_That's fine Kit, I've held you in here for a while to heal. It should be about nightfall, go ahead and get started. I'll be here to help guide you, until you get used to your senor abilities."_

And it was on that night, that the Village Hidden in the Leaves lost one Naruto Uzumaki.

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: A Kitsune Appears_


	2. A Kitsune Appears

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

-3 Years Later-

It had been three years since the disappearance of one Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. When he was finally noticed missing, it was only because Iruka had come home from a day teaching at the academy to notice a headband on his kitchen table. His old headband, the one he had given Naruto for graduation. He grabbed it and immediately ran to Naruto's apartment. He had vomited at the sight of it and then ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office. Of course, she sent out search party after search party and had ANBU investigate what had happened. Their reports made her weep, the fact that Naruto, the one reason she had come to Konoha, could not be found and the way he had been treated angered her. She showed then and there why she was Hokage. Her wrath was fierce and cruel to those who had attacked and wronged Naruto on that day.

But again, that was three years ago. Since then many of the Rookie 12 had been promoted and grown quite strong. None were below the rank of Chunin. In fact, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata all being full-fledged Jonin, and Shino, Kiba, Tenten and Lee were Tokubetsu Jonin. Although they still usually tried to work with their old teams when on missions if they could. A strange boy named Sai had filled in Naruto's position on Kakashi's Team Seven and was even Chunin rank like Sakura.

Team Seven itself was no longer so well regarded by their fellow Rookie 12. Most outright refused to consider working with them, unless it was under the Hokage's orders. They weren't usually invited out with the other's for food or just to chill, with Sai being the exception, Ino was really working hard to break through the boys Root training and had succeeded for a large part. Sakura was still the Hokage's apprentice, although she was not looked at favorably at all like she used too (by Tsunade or Shizune). Sasuke, having been resealed with several strong seals against his curse mark, simply trucked on striving toward his two goals. Even though he was miserable the whole time, having seen at least part of the folly of what he had done, and missed the idiot he had at once called his best friend. Kakashi himself was complete mess. The only reason he had not killed himself or gotten killed on the numerous missions he had been taking was the simple thoughts of at least being able to see Naruto one last time and beg for forgiveness. Naruto the only thing he had had left of the family he had pieced together and then lost. As of right now Team Seven, composed of Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Sasuke, were all in the Hokage's office, having just been called in.

"Well here it is the reason I called for you is I have a mission. The Land of Waves, the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Tea have all contacted us about this problem." Tsunade state, uncaringly towards the group, "There have been sightings of what they're calling Kitsune spirits. Most reports are of a woman with nine vulpine tails and a pair of vulpine ears. She has done everything from stealing to fighting bandits and Missing Nin to just making mischief. According to T&I, there have even been sighting, although few, on our coastline. Your mission will be to find out what you can. We need to know if this is one creature or a whole group and what their intentions are. If you have the opportunity engage the creature and try and bring it back here, using force if necessary. That's why I'm sending three heavy hitters and a medic, this could get ugly if it's a true Kitsune or strong enough to consider itself one. Be extremely careful since you could end up in different countries following leads, I don't want to have to deal with a war, or threats of one, because one of you was an idiot. Kakashi, you're in charge, start in Wave, I expect reports monthly. I don't know how long this will take, but don't show your faces until you have either significant information or the creature. Dismissed."

The four quickly did so after grabbing the scroll with all the details of the encounters and the scroll with their actual mission details, having learned in the past that the Hokage did not want them in her office longer than necessary. They made their plans for packing and leaving for Wave on the walk from the Hokage's office to the front entrance of the Hokage tower, leaving Konoha in under an hour.

-Line Break-

They had travelled at quite a fast pace and so they arrived at the bridge to wave by nightfall and were in the same town they had been in the first time they had been here. Much had changed though. Without Gato and with The Great Naruto Bridge, the Land of Waves had returned to a very nice level of prosperity. Trading with Places as far away as the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth, all thanks to one missing knucklehead. The group decided to crash for the night in a hotel and start their search the next day.

Sunrise was not far off, so it wasn't long until the group was up and ready to go. Sakura and Sai were assigned to stay in the hotel and go through every report and detail they had, while the rest would go and see what information they could find from the locals and return by lunch.

"So," Kakashi said as he and the others reappeared in the room Sakura and Sai were working in, "What does everyone have?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Yamato said, "No one I spoke to knew anything more than we did coming in, even the ones that had encounters with the Kitsune said they never truly got a good clear look at it."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement and frustration.

"Same for me unfortunately." Kakashi stated, "What about you two?"

"Sensai, these reports make absolutely no sense," Sakura started "I have one here about it defeating five Missing Nin easily, and the next was about how it had pranked a mean old man. Then the next was about it stealing one hundred pounds of instant ramen, and then another about it giving freshly cooked food to an orphanage. There is one about it breaking in a flower shop and stealing a bunch of gardening equipment and seeds and another about it slaughtering a group of bandits who downright deserved it. Every report is random and more confusing than the last. Like almost every theft the person was left with money for the goods. And it's not just in the Lands of Waves, Tea, Hot Water and Fire, I have reports here from the Lands of Lightning, Wind, Rivers, Frost, and Water. It's all over the place with no pattern, no rhyme or reason."

The others stared at her shocked at the range of reports and locations, wondering how exactly they were supposed to pinpoint this creature or get any kind of significant information about it.

"While Sakura is right, there is a few facts," Sai began, looking down at his own notes, "The majority of the reports are from the Land of Waves and Fire. The fewest reported sightings or incidents are from Wind and Tea. A majority of the reports have it operating at night, with it always near or on water, specifically the ocean. I think we should continue in Wave for a little bit. Maybe move locations though, more on the Northeastern coast, and search at night."

"That isn't a terrible plan, anybody else have any ideas?" Kakashi said looking around and seeing that no one did, "And apparently our only plan. One question though Sai, why the Northeast coast?"

"While most of the reports are indeed from the Lands of Waves and Fire, they are actually not very many from the coastlines facing each other. Most of the reports are from the coasts facing the former Land of Whirlpools."

-Line Break-

On the Northeast Coast of the Land of Waves the five Konoha Nin were slightly spread out wandering the coastline. The night itself was quite pleasant, with nice breeze rolling in off the ocean. The only thing was, that same breeze was blowing in fog, that was getting to be quite thick. with a signal the four Nin met on the water's edge.

"I guess that's good enough for tonight. This fog is making it hard to see, and even if we do find this supposed Kitsune it would be difficult to track and engage in any way." Kakashi said, ready for his bed.

"_Awwwwwww, giving up already? Is the great Kakashi of the Sharingan scared of a little fog?_"

Every hair on the Konoha Nin's neck was standing up, the husky voice of a woman sending chills up and down their spines, as the lept into a defensive position.

"_I can't believe Konoha is sending all this to find little ole me._"

The Konoha Shinobi could finally see an outline of what was approaching them. The figure of a woman being seen through the thick fog. Not just any woman either. From what they could tell, she had an athletic body, ample chest, nine swaying tails and a pair of vulpine ears on her head. She was steadily approaching them with relaxed posture and a hip swaying sexy gait

"And who exactly is little ole you?" Kakashi said as he slid his headband up and activated his Sharingan. Sasuke quickly doing the same, while the others either pulled out kunai or pulled their hands up in the first seal for a Juts.

"_Why Kakashi, do you really not recognize me? I know it has been awhile, and I didn't look like this, but still,_" the figure said as it approached. One of its tails flickering out cause the mist to clear, once it was a few steps away. The Kitsune speaking up again right as the mist showed it, relaxed stance, hips cocked to the left, arms crossed under her cleavage. "_It's me….._"

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: A Kitsune from the Past_


	3. A Kitsune from the Past

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

"_...Naruto, believe it!_"

The mist cleared to reveal a very leggy barefoot blonde clad in loose flowy orange pants with black flames that rose from the bottom and ended at her ankles. These pants were worn sensually around her hips with a white belt. The belt did not have the normal ninja pouches but clearly had several storage seals inscribed around it. She had no actual clothing up top but had her chest held in place and covered in a white sarashi. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and it still draped to the top of her ass. Behind her nine orange white tipped fox tails restlessly flickered around. On her head were two orange fox ears. Around her forehead was a black ninja headband, and on the plate was the symbol for Uzushiogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides.

"What?!" screeched Sakura, "Naruto is a boy! You can't possibly be him!"

"_Awww, poor little Sakura, are you confused?_" giggled the Kitsune, "_I've always been a girl, I just had to hide it._"

The girl started walking around the five ninja, occasionally doing cartwheels and other little tricks.

"_After all, as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune I was hated and attacked and many other things. And that was as a boy, can you imagine what they would have done to a girl in my situation. Think about it, Sakura._"

"Uh-uh-uh" stuttered Sakura, eyes wide in shock.

"_Poor sheltered Sakura, even as a Ninja you don't live in the real world._"

"That's enough Naruto." Kakashi said, not dropping his defensive posture.

"_Awww and why is that Sensei?_" she stopped her circling around the group stopping right in front, "_After all no one stopped anyone from messing with me. Or were you one of the ones that thought I deserved it?_"

Kakashi could only stare on in silence, looking Naruto dead in her eyes and gasping. Gone were Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. In their place was a strange set of eyes. The very outer rim of the iris was the deep blue they used to be. They immediately shifted to a deep violet and at the very center, shifted again to a blood red. the Pupil itself was strange, it was slitted like a fox's.

"_That's what I thought Kakashi, now what exactly does Konoha want? Why were you looking for me?_"

"We were sent to find information about the supposed Kitsune that had been going up and down the coat. Find information and if possible initiate contact. We had no idea it would be you Lady Uzumaki" Sai said.

"_Hmmmm, well that makes sense. Welp you've done your job; you can go now._"

"You're coming back with us you idiot. Part of our instructions was to bring the Kitsune back if possible and you're technically one of our Missing Nin." Sasuke all but growled.

"_Nope._" Naruto said popping the p and giggling.

"I do not believe you have much of a choice. When you left you were but a Genin. Kakashi is an Elite Jonin, Sasuke is a very strong and competent Jonin, I am a Jonin with a particular set of skills made for fighting you, Sai is a Jonin and Sakura is a Chunin. You simply do not stand a chance." Yamato stated, analyzing the situation.

"_Well nice, but still...nope_" Naruto once more said popping the p in nope and giggling.

"Dammit Naruto! You are coming with us!" Sasuke growled gripping his right forearm with his left hand, Sharingan activated, "I'm bringing you BACK!"

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: 5 vs 1_


	4. 5 vs 1

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

"**CHIDORI**" Sasuke cried out as lightning enveloped his right hand, the signature chirping sounds echoing on the beach. Naruto easily dodged the attack, body bending backwards at an almost impossible angle, easily bending in half. With her hands above her hand as soon as the touched the ground she used the leverage to plant a kick under Sasuke's chin. As it was making contact Sasuke released his Chidori with a cry of "**Chidori Current!**"

Naruto was hit by the released lightning, collapsing on the ground. While Sasuke had been knocked backward and onto his back by Naruto's kick. Sasuke got up first and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"I've learned a few tricks in the past three years idiot. Time for you to come home." Sasuke said, his smirk growing into more of a grin as he spoke. At least until Naruto burst into smoke.

"_I did too bastard._" Naruto said rising up from the water and walking up to the beach, "_Goodnight Sasuke._"

Naruto made a hand seal and the spot where her Shadow Clones kick had landed glowed, revealing a seal. The other four Konoha Ninja stared in shock as Sasuke's eyes deactivated and then rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, unconscious.

"_Clearly he was very strong and capable. If he is an example of how you plan on beating me...well I'm not too worried,_" Naruto giggled, her tails lazily swaying happily behind her.

"Dammit Sasuke," Kakashi growled, pissed that Sasuke had completely disregarded the plan and been so easily defeated. "No one else better underestimate her or we have no chance.

"Sensei, how is Naruto strong enough to beat Sasuke? He, I mean she, was only a Genin when she left." Sakura gaped at Naruto.

"Clearly she trained during her time away Ugly." Sai said looking at Sakura like she was an idiot. (Ino was making leaps and bounds with the boy. Somewhere in Konoha she was squealing in delight. She just knew Sai had been Sarcastic and even used the right expressions, she just knew it.)

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" She yelled glaring at Sai, "It shouldn't matter how much training she did, she was the dead last of our graduating class, she should never be able to beat Sasuke."

Now it was Kakashi and Yamato's turn to look at Sakura like she was an idiot. This quickly turned to looks of shock as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she passed out.

"_You guys should really be taking me seriously._" Naruto said looking at the three left like they were idiots, her hand still in the hand seal from where she had activated the seal where Sakura stood. Kakashi and the other two quickly leapt away.

"Dammit Naruto, quit doing that!" Kakashi growled at Naruto.

"_Uh...no._" Naruto deadpanned at Kakashi before grinning and switching hand signs. Immediately explosive seals started going off randomly all over the beach. One set going off close enough to Sai to disorient him, allowing Naruto to leap over and throw another seal on him knocking him out. Although she was quickly separated and encased in a wooden cage.

"Sorry kid, but my wood release wins here. Just give up and come quietly" Yamato said grinning at the captured Naruto.

"_Hmmmmmm…,_" Naruto said adopting a thinking pose, finger tapping her chin, before grinning, "_Nope...**Bunshin Daibakuha**_"

Yamato's grin was instantly gone, and the he was caught in the aftermath of the Great Clone Explosion. Naruto once again appeared and placed a seal on Yamato's head ensuring he stayed unconscious.

"_Looks like it's just you and me Kakashi._" Naruto said looking around for her former sensei.

"It does look that way doesn't it Naruto," Kakashi said, looking at his entire unconscious team, "You've gotten pretty strong and they were foolish for underestimating you. I cannot afford to make that same mistake No matter what happens I would like you to know I am truly sorry for everything that did happen to you."

"_I know Sensei, I know. Now get read because HERE I COME!_" Naruto said charging at Kakashi. A Rasengan fully formed in her hand, and where Kakashi could not see one formed on the tip of one of her nine tails.

'She truly has mastered it then' Kakashi thought as he formed his own Rasengan in his own hand and charged, meeting Naruto in the middle. Rasengan meeting Rasengan.

At the last second Naruto jumped. Using her Rasengan to match Kakashi's Rasengan and allow her to pivot up and use her tail to bring her hidden Rasengan down on the back of his head. knocking him out. The last thing Kakashi heard as he was knocked unconscious was Naruto's shouting her Jutsu's name as it reached her target.

"**_RASENGAN!_**_"_

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: Questions Answered_


	5. Questions Answered

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

The next thing Kakashi knew was slowly swimming to consciousness, in an unfamiliar room. He looked around and it was completely bare except for the bed he was in, and the bed on the opposite wall. The bed one very confused Sasuke Uchiha was waking up in.

"Kakashi, what the fuck actually happened." Sasuke growled out.

"Everyone underestimated Naruto, and she has a lot of new tricks up her sleeve. She took out everyone quickly and efficiently." Kakashi admitted.

"Well that answers one question. Now, where are we? And why did she bring us wherever we are?" Sasuke said looking around.

"Those are very good questions, that I don't know either. What I do know, is that something smells really, really good." Kakashi said sniffing the air. Sasuke sniffed the air and realized he was right. They both looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. Follow the smell, at worst they find food, at best Naruto and answers.

They both threw on their flak jackets and ninja sandals, which were at the bottom of their beds and stepped out into the hallway. Looking left they saw Sai and Yamato stepping out of one room and Sakura stepping out of another. All like them, slightly disheveled from just waking up and curious as to where they were. Looking right Kakashi saw a set of stairs. He could smell that the food was in that direction, so he headed that way. The rest followed. They eventually found their way to the kitchen, and there they found Naruto.

She was dressed in an orange spaghetti strapped, crop top tank top that showed off her toned and tanned stomach, and a pair of black sweatpants. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she appeared to be cooking and humming a tune as she did.

"The dining room is right down the hall on the right. I'll be there in a few minutes with the food." Naruto said pointing and not even looking at them.

They decided to listen. After all she could have easily slit their throats at any point when they were unconscious, most of them rationalized. Eventually they were all seated at the table with all the food. Naruto sat at one end of the table, while Kakashi, Sasuke and Yamato sat on her right, Sakura and Sai on her left. The food smelled and looked delicious. She had it spread out in a buffet down the center of the table. She had two pots of white rice porridge accompanied by two small plates of pickled plums, a large plate of tamagoyaki (rolled egg omelets), a large plate of pan-cooked and simply salted fresh salmon and another of tuna, a large bowl of fresh fruit, a bowl of assorted pickled vegetables, with a jug of water, a jug of soy milk, and two tea options: green tea and sakura tea.. All in all, Konoha Ninja were amazed.

"Now make sure you eat up," Naruto said pointedly, loading up her own plate, "There is plenty more in the kitchen."

"That's good gaki," a voice said appearing at the other end of the table, "I'm starving!"

Every single one of the Konoha Shinobi jumped up and reached for their kunai. Stopping as soon as they all recognized the figure. The figure at the other end of the table was none other than Jiraiya the Gallant, the Toad Sage. The five ninja nearly gaped as Jiraiya loaded up his own plate and began to dig in, like Naruto. They both only stopped when they realized the five ninja were still standing, looking shocked at Jiraiya.

"What's the problem?" Naruto said looking up curiously.

"What's the problem! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Sakura started screeching, "THE PROBLEM IS THAT ONE OF KONOHA'S STRONGEST IS SITTING HERE LIKE HE KNEW YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Damn," Jiraiya said winching, "You have a pair of lungs on you. Sit down and I'll explain."

The ninja sat down and began to load up their own plates.

"It's quite simple really," Jiraiya began, "Since Naruto signed the Toad Contract, all I had to do was have Gamakichi summon himself to Naruto and then have him reverse summon me from the Toad Realm to Naruto. When I got to her she was already here in Uzu."

Suddenly the Toad Sage started releasing killing intent so strong it froze everyone in place, except for Naruto, while they were eating.

"The condition I saw her in, I was ready to attack Konoha myself." Jiraiya growled, "She had been healed up tremendously by her abilities as a Jinchuuriki, and yet most people would still be in the hospital from the injuries. Then I saw her eyes…"

The killing intent spiked again, as every single one of the five were fighting to pass out.

"Her beautiful eyes, were gouged with holes in them, still bleeding."

"Calm down Jiraiya," Naruto said looking up at him pleadingly. Jiraiya in turn took several deep breaths and forced himself to calm down, and to stop releasing Killing intent. The five were very happy about the once again, calm Jiraiya.

"Naruto explained the situation to me, and I agreed with her. The hilarious part was when she revealed she was a girl. I had literally known her since before she was born. She was the one who was shocked." Jiraiya laughed, "Then she told me the Kyuubi would heal her eyes. When it happened, I completely understood why she couldn't have been in Konoha. The amount of demon chakra that I felt froze me in place. If that had happened in Konoha, she would have been attacked and sealed no questions asked. Afterwards she had those new eyes, the tails and ears, it darkened her whisker marks, enlarged her canines, and enabled her to be able to add that demonic resonance to her own voice. Plus a few other tricks. The Kyuubi was good to her. She told me she wanted to train here in her clan styles, and I agreed, as long as I could also train her and she would continue to improve. It was an easy decision, if she had gone back to Konoha then she would have been hurt by either the citizens or the Council in their fear. Now, they can't touch her."

"Is she really that strong?" Yamato questioned, thinking worriedly how easily she beat their entire squad.

"She is pretty strong, at least Jonin level because of lack of experience." Jiraiya said thoughtfully, "I mean realistically the only reason she beat you all was because that beach was already set up in case she was attacked, and you all severely underestimated her."

"Why was the beach prepped like that?" Sai asked.

"Well the fact anyone would love to get their hands on a Jinchuriki that held no true affiliation. With her being a true Uzumaki one at that and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, any Kage would jump at the chance. Then you have those with more vile intentions such as my old teammate or this organization of Missing Nins I've been looking into. Having a few extraction points when she went out to get food or clothes or supplies was a necessity. Most of the time she beats them and hits them with a memory altering seal so they forget about her." Jiraiya said before giving a hard look at Sai, "She's even had to deal with other little drones from Danzo's little secret group."

Sai's eyes widen before starting to stand up, only to be frozen in place.

"Don't worry about it, Sai. I simply remove their seals, nasty little pieces of work, and have a chat with them. Then I seal them away. They need some professional help." Naruto said slightly gloomy, "I removed your seals too!"

Everyone could only gape at her. Sai sitting down nervously.

"Sai, were going to have a little chat with the Hokage when we get back." Kakashi said with a hard glare.

"Wait," Sasuke said, looking curiously at Naruto, "Why didn't you just use your seals on us and make us forget about you?"

"Well it's simple really." she started, "with your mission it would become more and more likely that you would track me down again and again. Even with seals altering your memory you would not underestimate me every time, and then I'd lose and be dragged back to Konoha. Plus, Jiraiya wouldn't let me"

The five sweat dropped at her pouting about her actual reasoning.

"I told you kid, it's time for you to return to Konoha." Jiraiya said, scooting his plate away, finally full, "If you go with them, they're a good escort that gets you directly to the Hokage without interference or having to sneak in. Plus, it will get you somewhere a little safer. Remember even with all its defenses this place was overrun once, and that was back when it was full of Shinobi. At least in Konoha, they're are ninja to ensure nothing happens to you, and gives you another village to watch your back."

"Is something happening that we all should be worried?" Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya.

"I'm hearing some whispers right now, and until I confirm them with my spies I don't know." the Sage said, "Either way we're heading back to Konoha after this. I'll be going with you to make sure she gets there. So, do whatever you have to do. We're leaving in the next hour."

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: The Return Trip_


	6. The Return Trip

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

It was an interesting trip back. To begin with Naruto had shown up dressed as she had been for the fight on the beach, Jiraiya had refused to let her leave dressed as that. They yelled an argued and fought. Naruto finally gave in, after Jiraiya said he would buy her as much ramen from Ichiraku as she could eat when they got to Konoha. She had returned dressed with her hair down, but held back by an Uzu headband. She wore an orange crop top with dark blue long sleeves, underneath it she wore black ninja mesh armor that tucked into her shorts, that was clearly seen because of the crop top. She wore orange athletic styled shorts that were held up by a black belt. The belt had seals all around it and the black clasp at the front had the kanji for oil in bright orange. Underneath her almost skintight shorts were actual skintight black leggings that went down to her ankles. Around her right thigh she also had wrapped white tape and strapped on a pouch for kunai. She still wore no shoes.

Jiraiya had growled about this outfit as well but didn't say too much. He knew he couldn't afford to bribe her to change again.

The trip back was very interesting. After making it to wave by boat, they had initially set off a an easy, for ninja, steady pace. Naruto had struggled to keep up. Breathing very heavy and seemingly struggling with every move. Jiraiya had merely laughed at her and gave a look for the others to not ask any questions. But, by the halfway point she had changed once again. She was in constant motion, easily outpacing them all. First darting to rush ahead and then falling to the back, constantly checking out things that interested her, and to their shock, using Jiraiya as a springboard to do tricks off of. Literally running circles around them, even when they set a much harder pace. All the while she was chatting with Jiraiya about seal theory, the seals she was working on, and seals in general. It was so far above the grasp of the others, they merely gaped and kept their mouths shut, for not wanting to sound like an idiot.

The first time she actually spoke to Squad Seven was when they were about two hours out from Konoha, and that was to grill them about the people that she still knew there. Sakura was only too happy to fill in the details of the last three years, the other three of the other four never did anything much social with her age group, and Sai was so out of his depth with how Naruto asked questions and chattered on that he just kept quiet. Later, he planned on asking Ino what a social situation like this required.

Naruto was shocked to learn that Hinata had made Jonin. Apparently, the girl, with Neji's help, had redeveloped an old Hyuga style of taijutsu, mastered it and was considered a prodigy in it. The Flowing Fist was very similar to the Gentle Fist, but as its name suggested much more graceful, dance like and flowing. It was perfect for those that had an elemental affinity of water, especially considering that all but a few Hyuga were Earth affinities. She also was a part time apprentice of Tsunade and was actually quite good at medical ninjutsu. The combination of her Flowing Fist, Med Nin training made her a very dangerous opponent. She had finally shown her skill after seeing her little sister callously using the Caged Bird Seal repeatedly on Neji for daring to be a prodigy and showing up the Main House, and then she had talked down about Naruto and the ideals he had spewed. Needless to say, Hinata forgot to hold back in the spar that followed almost immediately. Thrashing the girl and badly. And when two elders that had planned on using Hanabi as a puppet Clan Head stepped into stop Hinata, she cut them to pieces. She was still a sweet and kind girl to most, but according to rumor it wouldn't be long before she ousted her father as Clan Head and forced the Hyuga to make some much-needed changes.

Hinata led to a discussion about Kiba and Shino. Both Tokubetsu Jonin because of their skills with their Clan Jutsu. Apparently, they were both fast becoming the best of the best with them. While Sakura told of how Kiba was less of a hot head listening to the much larger Akamaru to help keep him balanced. Shine, well much stronger, still had not changed that much. Both were backing their former Genin teammate Hinata politically with their own Clans.

Talking about Hinata also led to discussing Neji. The boy was much kinder to, while being ruthless on the battlefield. Never again underestimating an opponent like he had done with Naruto. Even going as far as almost preaching that you make your own destiny. like Naruto had beat into him. He had, and still did, help train Hinata in first the Gentle Fist and then helped her with the Flowing Fist. Using his own rank in the Branch Household to help back Hinata, with almost every one of them listening to him. His own skills had improved to the point he was quickly becoming considered the most dangerous person to ever use the Gentle Fist, only ever being beaten in straight Taijutsu fights by his old Sensei Guy, and even his former teammate Lee.

Lee and Tenten had both become Tokubetsu Jonin. Both extremely strong in their specialties.

Shikamaru, had mysteriously joined ANBU for about two years, and when he left had come out as a Jonin. The laziest of the class, had been forced to step up by a combination of his mother's nagging, Tsunade forcing him to, his equally lazy father pressuring him so that he could retire, and guilt at failing to see Naruto's situation. The genius partially blaming himself for his friend leaving.

Ino and Choji were only Chunin, but that was supposedly changing soon if rumors were anything to go on. Ino had a talent for T&I and was only being held at Chunin so that Ibiki and her father could continue to easily train her, anything higher and the Hokage would be looking to send her out on more and more missions. Even as she also was being partially trained as a Medic Nin, being another part time apprentice to Tsunade. Choji, had himself been in ANBU, and recently just rejoined the normal forces, people were looking for him to be promoted as soon as he showed off his skill set.

Sakura had started talking about herself and Sasuke, but Naruto gave a snort and then proceeded to ask about Iruka and the Hokage. Sakura gave Naruto a bit of a hurt look, before telling her how Iruka was still a Chunin instructor at the academy, but had been seen quite frequently with Anko, that crazy instructor from the Forest of Death. Tsunade on the other hand, had been ruthless with doing her best to resecure the power he own sensei had lost to the council, and in implementing her own Med Nin program.

As Sakura finished up, Naruto drifted to Jiraiya's side, calming down. The group slowing, the giant gates of Konohagakure no Sato coming into view.

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: The Village Gates_


	7. The Village Gates

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

With gates of Konoha in sight the group began to slow. Naruto herself seemed to drift closer and closer to Jiraiya until, midstep, she just leapt onto the large man's shoulders and crouched there. To Sakura and Sasuke it was a shock because it appeared not to affect the Toad Sage at all. Kakashi and the rest it didn't, they at least had some understanding of how truly strong the man was.

As the group finally slowed to a walk, they could see several key figures waiting at the gates. Kakashi had sent Pakkun ahead with a message for the Hokage. The message reading, "Squad Seven's Mission Complete. Kitsune among returning party, as well as Lord Jiraiya. While complete the mission and its outcome have become very much complicated. Naruto involved."

Thanks to Kakashi's message, at the gate was Tsunade herself, as well as Shizune, along with several Tsunade felt she could trust with anything regarding Naruto. This included former Team 8, since every member barring Kurenai, was a tracking specialist, as well as Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee, since between the three of them their intellect and strength were almost unmatched in Konoha, no matter their rank. Unfortunately, this large number of high influential and high-ranking ninja attracted attention, and it wasn't long before the rest of the Rookie 12 were gathered as well, along with Danzo and several of his puppets.

The returning squad stopped in front of Tsunade.

"Squad Seven reporting in ma'am. Mission complete." Kakashi said, being the first to speak. All the gathered members staring at Naruto.

"We can see that Kakashi. Is there a reason you are letting the thing walk about freely? It should be in cuffs or sealed. Or better yet cuffs and sealed." Danzo sneered, stepping closer in an attempt to get a better look.

"Lord Danzo, I believe Kakashi was speaking to his Hokage, not a mere advising elder," Jiraiya said with mirth in his eyes, "As for why SHE is free, she came of her own volition."

"Yes Danzo, this is quite enough." Tsunade glared at the old man, "This is a matter for the Hokage and her ninja. This is not a matter for an old man who wishes he were Hokage."

"I am simply trying to look after the interest of Konoha." Danzo replied through gritted teeth, glaring at the Sanin.

"I am quite capable of looking after the interest of MY village, myself." Tsunade growled back.

"Then you can look and see she is wearing the headband of a foreign village, Lady Hokage." Danzo sneered back, "She must be treated as such."

This caused everyone to glance at the Uzu headband on Naruto, who was still perched on Jiraiya's shoulder. Only a few recognizing the marking.

"Well considering Uzu was an ally before it's destruction, my headband shouldn't really require that I be treated as a prisoner." Naruto herself spoke up, on eyebrow arching up, her tails lazily in motion behind her.

"Ah, it speaks," Danzo said, his attention returning the Kitsune.

"Um not sure if you need your eye checked old man but I am a SHE not an It." Naruto said glaring, her tails starting to whip around a little faster.

"I apologize my dear, this elder forgets himself," Tsunade said looking up at Naruto cautiously, "And while I thank you for coming here so easily, I have another matter I must deal with. Kakashi you mentioned Naruto in your report. How is he? Where is he? Why did you not bring him back?"

The questions came quickly at Kakashi, as well as some Killing Intent. Kakashi gulped and merely pointed at Naruto. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before looking back at Kakashi.

"I understand you were in the middle of a mission, and had possibly completed it, or were completing it when you ran into him. But the mission you had was long term, you should have went after Naruto. Now, where is he?" Tsunade said.

"Again, he is a SHE. And SHE is right here." Naruto said nervously. Jiraiya winced as her fingers and toes really dug into his shoulder.

"Huh?" came the general consensus of confused sounds.

"Um, I am Naruto Uzumaki, what don't recognize me?" Naruto said throwing on one of her easily recognizable huge smiles.

Everyone looked and recognized said smile, along with the whisker marks, the bright orange clothing, tan skin, and blonde hair. Tsunade along with almost everyone gaped at her. The only one who didn't was Danzo.

"ANBU arrest her" he cried out, "She is Missing Nin Genin Naruto Uzumaki!"

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: Kitsune Tricks_


	8. Kitsune Tricks

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

Immediately several Anbu surrounded Jiraiya. He instantly had a Rasengan in each hand, his eyes daring them to come forward. Kakashi was quickly at the Toad Sages back, a chidori charged and ready to go. He had failed Naruto before, it would not happen again.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade hissed at the ANBU.

"Their job Lady Hokage." Danzo sneered, Tsunade growled at him before turning and glaring at the ANBU.

"Stand down before you get yourselves killed." Tsunade said with a glance toward the two ready Ninja, "And for another matter, since when do you take orders from anyone other than me."

The group of ANBU backed off. The leader of the group came forward and kneeled in front of Tsunade, a Mouse mask covering his face.

"Apologies Lady Hokage," he began, "We only acted at the Honorable Elder's call in your defense. We heard the word Missing Nin and acted."

"Tell your men to stand down until I figure out what is going on," Tsunade said and walked to stand in front of Jiraiya and Naruto, "Are you really Naruto?"

Jiraiya's eyes softened and he nodded. Naruto merely reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace, one that was very important to herself and Tsunade, the necklace of the first Hokage.

"It really is me Granny." Naruto said looking down at her. Tsunade herself fought off tears.

"It matters not, if it claims to be Genin Uzumaki or is actually Genin Uzumaki. It needs to be placed under arrest and tried in front of the council." Danzo sayed smugley from the background.

"Actuuuaaaly," Naruto said with a smug look of her own, "You can't arrest me."

"No Naruto, he is right." Tsunade said sadly, "As a Missing Nin you have to be placed under arrest and tried."

"Nope," Naruto said with a grin, "See whenever I got caught playing a prank or a prank was proved to be one of mine Grampa Third had a punishment. I would have to read and copy One of the Laws of Konohagakure no Sato scrolls. I had to do it until I had the scroll, he had assigned me memorized and could recite it and write it down word for word from memory. If I didn't get caught and could prove to him a prank was mine, I got treated to ramen. I eventually memorized every one of the scrolls. And I had Pervy Sage here bring me a copy of all the newest scroll on the new laws and amendments and I memorized those too."

Tsunade paused Naruto as Shizune retrieved the giant sealing scroll that held all the scrolls of the Laws of Konohagakure no Sato. Once back with it, Tsunade made a hand gesture for Naruto to continue.

"Well the Fifth Scroll, the one on Missing Nin, Chapter Seven, Section Seventeen, Subsection Three, Article One says that," here Naruto paused as Shizune retrieved the mentioned scroll and found where she was talking about and then used her fingers to indicate she was directly quoting it, "'Any Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato who has been declared a Missing Ninja or Traitor of Konohagakure no Sato may turn themselves into the custody of any High Ranking Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato that is in good standing with the reining Hokage and be allowed to present their case before the Hokage and the Council of Konohagakure no Sato immediately before being arrested or tried. The Accused may be fully pardoned by the Hokage on grounds of Proven Innocence or Justification. If not the Accused will formally be arrested with no loss of rights and at a later date will be judged fairly, with remembrance of having turned themselves.' and since that law has not been affected retroactively by any other law that has been passed since then I qualify. I am the accused, since I have returned with Jiraiya and Kakashi either can be considered the High Ranking Nin in good standing, therefore I get to make my case.

As Naruto finished, everyone gaped at her. Tsunade looked at Shizune, who had Shikamaru looking over her shoulder also reading along, for confirmation.

"Word for word." Shizune said wide eyed and amazed. Danzo growled and quickly left to gather his puppets and remind those who owed him favors. In his mind Naruto was only delaying the inevitable, her under his thumb.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, go inform all members of the Council we will be meeting as soon as all or their chosen representatives are gathered." Tsunade said, glancing at Naruto before also leaving to get ready. Everyone else also left quickly, almost all would be required to be in attendance, being Clan Heirs or Apprentices of those who would be required to attend.

"Naruto, I hope you know what you're doing." Kakashi said with a shake of his head as he deactivated both his Sharingan and Chidori.

"Ye of little faith Kakashi," Jiraiya said with a grin, his Rasengan fading away. The rest of the group merely glanced at Naruto, before beginning to make their way to the Council's room.

-Line Break-

"...and then we arrived here." Kakashi said finishing his complete retelling of the events that lead to the event at the front gates.

The full council was gathered. Tsunade at the head of the giant table her apprentices that were not clan heirs standing off to her front left, the "honorable" elders seated off to her front right, the clan head all seated on one side with their respective heirs behind them and the civilian Council seated opposite of them.

"Does anyone else have anything to add or a different version of what happened?" Tsunade said looking at the group. They all shook their head, even Sai to Danzo's unshown disappointment.

"Is there a reason you did not return Genin Uzumaki here when you found it Jiraiya." Danzo said looking smug, "Because that is also grounds for arrest."

"She's my apprentice and goddaughter." Jiraiya sneered.

"Then no true reason at all, we will need to hold a hearing after this for your crimes then." Danzo said with a smirk.

"Enough Danzo, you do not run this Council, I do. Accused Uzumaki, it is time to make your case." Tsunade said warily.

"Well it's very simple Lady Hokage, this Council has no right to judge me." Naruto said with a grin. The entire Council exploded. Some demanded an explanation, others demanding that she be arrested and others just shouting nothing at all. Tsunade finally got everyone to calm down when Danzo spoke up again.

"Clearly it is not taking this seriously Lady Hokage, have it arrested so we can have a trial. Maybe if you give it to me as its punishment, I can help train it to be more loyal to Konoha." he said sneering.

"Danzo if I have to remind you again that you do not run these meetings or this Council, I will throw you out myself." Tsunade said before turning to Naruto, "But he does make it a valid point, Naruto you cannot make baseless claims like that as your case."

"What if I point out they are not baseless?" Naruto replied.

"Explain" Tsunade countered.

"It is not argued that Uzu was destroyed, ending most most members of the Uzumaki Clan except those that were not there or who quickly fled to far off lands. One of the few Uzumaki's who was not there was one Kushina Uzumaki who had been sent as an ambassador to Konoha to be its Jinchuriki, since only the Uzumaki can be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto began, "Kushina died due to fighting the Kyuubi after having it ripped from her during childbirth by an unknown party. The Fourth Hokage then sealed the Kyuubi into the Kushina's child, me. These facts are not contested?"

"Shikaku?" Tsunade questioned.

"If this is all true it will be written down in the different records departments as well as the Hokage's record. He signaled for a Chunin to retrieve the necessary records he could, while Shizune left to retrieve the files from the Hokage's records. The Chunin did so, presenting them before Shikaku and then Tsunade., and then Shizune returned and did the same.

"All of this information is recorded down as facts, although some of it is supposed to be S-Rank secrets, Hokage eyes only." Tsunade said with a glare. "Continue."

"Well it's simple then, did Kushina Uzumaki ever become a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato, or register the Uzumaki Clan as a Clan of Konohagakure no Sato?" Naruto questioned, with a nod Shizune left and retrieved the right records.

"No, she did not, it says here that she was asked to several times but always put it off or refused." Tsunade said.

"Then it's simple, unless proof of who my father was is brought forward then I cannot be considered a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato, only a refugee or ambassador of Uzushiogakure no Sato in the role of Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If proof of my father cannot be found, then as a refugee or ambassador of Uzu then the Konohagakure-Uzushiogakure Alliance Treaty must be used to Judge me." Naruto said grinning.

"It's not as if Kushina reproduced her asexually, just someone bring forth proof of the things father so we can get this over with, arrest it and then give it to Lord Danzo." one of the bolder Civilian Council puppets said.

"Technically only the Hokage can reveal Naruto's father. The records of her birth and heritage were sealed in the Hokage's records as a safety measure to protect her." Jiraiya said.

"Then it is quite simple Lady Hokage will just have to unseal them for us." Danzo said with a grin, thinking he had won. The Civilian Council and rest of the Elders agreed immediately.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade said, looking at him worried.

"It's fine Princess, she's strong enough to look after herself, plus she has us and several others that would fight for her." Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade.

"Fine, Shizune, will you please grab those records, as well as the Alliance Treaty that was mentioned, just in case." Tsunade said softly.

Shizune left and quickly returned. Handing over the small scroll as well as a much larger one. Tsunade opened the small scroll and herself and Jiraiya proceed to go through the proper steps to unseal Naruto's parentage. When they finished Tsunade sighed, looked at the document and then Naruto, before announcing her parentage.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and….

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: Kitsune Tricks Part 2_


	9. Kitsune Tricks Part 2

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

"...Minato Namikaze. The godparents listed as one Jiraiya of the Sannin and Mikoto Uchiha."

Silence was all that was heard for what felt like forever. The civilian side and the elders erupted in chaos, screaming that it could not be. While, the Clan side all looked shocked, while wondering what caused them to miss something so obvious. Eventually Tsunade got everyone to be quiet once again.

"The evidence is right here. It not only has the Birth Certificate, but DNA and Chakra Samples of all parties. They match." Tsunade said.

"I can testify to being at the marriage of Sensei and Kushina…..as well as unfortunately walking in on them fooling around after." Kakashi said, turning red with the last comment.

"He's not the only one." Jiraiya said with a slightly pervy grin.

"Even if you didn't, it is quite obvious. She is almost the perfect amalgam of their features. Her coloring like her fathers, while structurally built more like her mother. The fact is, it was staring us in the face the whole time...troublesome." Shikaku groaned.

"Even if it is true, it changes nothing." Danzo growled, "At least one of her parents have been confirmed as a citizen of Konoha, therefore she is subject to its laws and penalties."

"That would be true Danzo if not for one thing." Jiraiya said. He quickly pointed to a small corner of the scroll that had held everything on Naruto's parentage. Only four saw the very quick and dull flash of a seal being transferred, two were geniuses like all Nara, one was a silver haired former prodigy, and the last was the blonde the scroll was in front of.

"If the Lady Hokage would be so kind to unseal what is hidden here?" Jiraiya said with mirth. Looking at him curiously, Tsunade did. Another scroll appeared out of it. Tsunade opened it and read through it before laughing. She handed it off to Shikaku who announced what it was.

"This scroll declares that Minato Namikaze renounces any claim of citizenry Konoha has on Naruto Uzumaki, making her solely a member of the Uzumaki Clan. It has been witnessed by Kushina and Lord Third. It's signed with chakra signatures, anyone who was around any of them could recognize it. Which means once again, depending on what that treaty says, this Council may or may not have any control over Naruto." Shikaku said, looking at Jiraiya in amazement, for even seeing the proof of Jiraiya faking it when he transferred the storage seal onto the other scroll, he could find no evidence of forgery. He tossed the scroll to Danzo, who after reading and rereading and rerereading, threw it down and, with a growl, walked out, already knowing what the old treaty said. The other two elders picked it up and read through it before passing it around.

"Since you have seemed to know so much so far, where exactly in this treaty will we find what relates to this case." Tsunade said still chuckling.

"Let's see, it should be in Chapter 23, Section 17, Subsection 4, the first Article is where it starts." Naruto said before muttering, "After I had finished with all the law books Gramps made me read all the current and past Alliance and Trade Treaties."

"Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Starting at Article One 'In any event in which either Konohagakure no Sato or Uzushiogakure no Sato are destroyed any member of said villages may flee to the other where they will be allowed to join the citizenry. If they do not wish to become a citizen, then they are allowed to continue living in that village as long as they follow the rules and laws of the land as a refugee and so may there descendants. Each Generation being given the chance to join. If the fleeing party is a member of any of the founding clans, the Senju, Uchiha, or Uzumaki, then the fleeing party will be given the chance to allow their clan to join that village and become part of the citizenry that way. If the offer is refused then the Clan will be allowed to live in the village, as long as it honors the laws and rules of the Village, as an allied clan. Both the allied clan and the village it resides in having to obey the treaty still. Each Generation being given the offer to join. If a member of said refugees or clan wish to join the Shinobi forces, they will be allowed, being allowed to wear their Clan crests and even being able to wear the headband of their former village. As they are not actually citizens of the Village they are residing in, then only the reining Kage has any say over them, not the village elders or the village council." Shizune stopped.

"Welp apparently this meeting is pointless. There are no rules or laws that the elders or this council can use against her." Tsunade said laughing, "Now all that is left is to get me to not punish you."

"That's quite simple, when Sensei was in charge, he wrote down several laws regarding the rank of Sannin and their rights. One of which was as long as Konoha was not at war then they could take themselves and their apprentices to train without prior notice to the Hokage, I'm sure you know who he wrote this law for." Jiraiya said laughing as Tsunade and Shizune looked slightly peeved, "And I'm sure Naruto could tell you exactly where to find it."

"There is no need, everyone is dismissed. Shikaku have Naruto's public information updated, as well as her status as a Missing Nin changed and everyone given notice." Tsunade started, "Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi join me in my office. We have a few more things to discuss."

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: A Meeting with the Hokage_


	10. A Meeting with the Hokage

_Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

Once back in the Hokage's office the three relaxed and sat down. Tsunade activating privacy seals, and with a glance Naruto and Jiraiya activating their own. Tsunade pulled out a big jug of Sake and took a massive sip before sitting it down, looking at the group, and taking another swing.

"So, am I supposed to look past you planting that scroll?" she questioned, "And as for that matter how in the hell did you do that."

"You are if you want to keep Naruto here and yet her be out of Danzo's hands." Jiraiya started before taking the jug and taking a swig himself, "And as for how, as a street rat you learn a few tricks, when you become a seal master you add to that, and when you become a spy master...well you put it all together and do your best to fool everybody. I mean hell who do you think has been signing your name to the few reports that you sent in that kept Sensei from having to list you and Shizune as Missing Nin."

"Wait you did that?" Tsunade said shocked.

"I've always had your back Tsunade. Me and Sensei made sure that when someone finally knocked some sense into your ass, you had a home to come back to." Jiraiya said taking another swing.

"Fine. Moving on I need an honest breakdown of Naruto's skills, Jiraiya." Tsunade said, once back in Hokage mode.

"Just one question," Kakashi said trying to sneak his own sip of the booze, "I can understand Naruto, but why am I here."

"Because, after I find out what Jiraiya says I'm going to place her under your command. The presence of three Sharingan, a Wood Release user, Danzo's subordinate, and my own apprentice should help calm any fear from the civilians and keep peace with the elders."

"That's not a good idea." Naruto said looking away.

"And why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, she doesn't trust them." Jiraiya said after Naruto failed to respond, "I mean think about it. Two of them she doesn't know except that one claimed to be made to control her and the other is Danzo's pawn. Sasuke is obvious, betrayed the village and put two chidori in her chest. Sakura because the last she knew her, Sakura would sell anyone out for Sasuke, going as far as to verbally assault her loyal and more injured teammate for forcibly bringing the traitorous one home. And don't even get me started on Kakashi."

"What does that even mean?" Tsunade said while Kakashi looked saddened.

"Um, let's see. He knew her parents and didn't tell her. He favored the Uchiha in everything, never giving her a chance in anything. Going so far as to personally train the Uchiha for the Chunin exams and dumped her on Ebisu...that's right you heard that correctly Ebisu. Whenever she asked for help before that he told her to work on chakra control. Tsunade, how in the hell was a true blooded Uzumaki supposed to learn chakra control when the only things she knew was tree walking and academy exercises. You know the things made for people who only have a fraction of her chakra." Jiraiya growled, Kakashi's shoulders sagging more and more with each failure.

"Dammit, that may be. But that's the only place I can put her that keeps her from being attacked politically and keeping everything calmer." Tsunade growled before pulling out another bottle.

"It's fine, I'm used to having to watch my own back." Naruto said calmly, taking the bottle from Tsunade, and to Tsunade's shock taking a huge pull.

"Quit showing off brat." Jiraiya said taking the bottle from her, and after being given a questioning look from the other two "Being an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki makes drinking with her no fun. The Uzumaki natural healing factor makes it take a lot more alcohol to do anything, and then the Kyuubi filters it out, she apparently considers it poison."

The other two nodded, it made sense.

"As for her skills she's probably the best Konoha has." Jiraiya began, "She has one of the most diverse set of skill sets, and the most dangerous. The problem is lack of experience. She has honestly only had three sparring partners the whole time, not counting squads like Kakashi's that she trapped and ambushed. So I'd put her at Mid Jonin level, with the ability to easily become Kage"

"She's that good?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's see," Jiraiya began with a chuckle, "Her biggest strength, the ability to spam Shadow Clones. Not just in a fight but to train. Using them in the past three years to train she has made leaps and bounds. Taijutsu wise she has mastered three distinctive styles: the Uzumaki Clan Style, the Gama Style, and the Kitsune Style. In hand to hand she can effortlessly flow between the three, add in her unpredictable nature and she is a force to be reckoned with that less experienced Shinobi will be overwhelmed by. In that same thought she has mastered the Uzumaki Clan Style, Gama Style, and Kitsune Style of Kenjutsu. The blade she uses for Kenjutsu, is one of the strongest swords I've ever even heard of. She is also an Uzumaki Seal Master, or Mistress I guess, and I do mean Master. The level she is at, I struggle with the concepts of, soon she'll be better than me, Kushina or Minato ever thought to be. As expected, she is a ninjutsu monster. Between her own massive reserves and the Kyuubi, it will be a cold day in hell when she runs out of chakra. With her clones even I've lost track of how many jutsu she actually knows. She originally had a natural affinity for Wind, Water, and Lightning. Thanks to Uzumaki genetics and Minato. After the Kyuubi healed her she gave her some major perks. The Kyuubi added a natural affinity for Fire and altered Naruto's DNA to be able to use Advanced Chakra Releases much easier. She can actually easily, relative when compared to other Ninja, combine two of her basic natural affinities into the advanced ones. Plus, since they are handy, I made her learn Earth release techniques as well. And of course, she has worked on summoning with the Toads and the Rasengan"

Tsunade and Kakashi were stunned, if all of this was true, Naruto had the chance to become an actual monster, no, a god of Shinobi.

"Ok so I have several questions from that." Tsunade said, Kakashi was nodding along like an idiot, "We're gonna start at this sword and then we're gonna move on to those elemental releases."

"Well you remember Kushina's sword? It started out as that. Apparently, she had hidden the remains of it at Uzu for Naruto. Naruto found these pieces and decided to reforge it. The Uzumaki were geniuses, their scrolls of knowledge were all sealed against time and weather. The scrolls they had not only left instructions on how to do something in their way, but had Chakra Echoes in them, so you could have a master guide you through how to do it. This was how she learned how to forge and how to seal in the Uzumaki Clan way. So, she reforged _Crimson Princess_ in the traditional Uzumaki way, but she didn't stop there. She took it to the biggest seal room in Uzu and proceed to seal the hell out of it. This room was about as big around as the forest of death, and as tall as the Hokage tower, and made perfect for writing seals. Using only Blood and Chakra she filled the room full with a massive three-dimensional sealing array, with _the Crimson Princes_ floating in the middle. This thing was one of the most complex seals I've ever seen. Some of the lines in it were no bigger than the chakra threads Suna Puppeteers use. She then forced it to collapse on itself so she could add to it. That was merely the base sealing array. When she had finally finished she had filled that room a total of nine times, collapsing it down after each array was finished. She was beat. She worked on it for almost 9 months. She used gallons of her own blood, massive amounts of her own chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra and Nature Chakra"

Here Jiraiya was interrupted the other two almost in at the same time gasping out.

"She's a sage!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"She can use Senjutsu!" Tsunade gasped.

"No," Naruto said interrupting them, "I have been learning the basics of it but I haven't begun my formal training yet. I used seals on my own body under the guidance of Grandpa Fukasaku, Grandma Shima, and Pervy Sage, to channel the Nature Energies into the seals."

The other two still gaped. That itself was an accomplishment.

"As I was saying she used all of that and finally the seals were done. But she was too exhausted to do anything. I made her rest for several days before I let her activate them. And that itself was another battle. It took her 9 days of constant heavy Chakra flow for the seals to activate. She did three days of her Chakra, three days of Demonic Chakra, and three days of Nature Energy. Then she passed out, but the blade was finished. If she wants to, she can tell you about her blade."

"As long as it goes no farther than this room I see why not. You've already told them so much already Sensei." Naruto deadpanned, the other two quickly nodded agreeing to not mention it, "Well first things first did you know the Seven Swords of the Mist were actually forged by the Uzumaki. It was supposed to be a gift. One of friendship, showing that Uzu would not attack them, as long as they did not attack us. I was able to speak with the Chakra echoes of each of the masters who made those swords and drew a lot of inspiration from them. _The Crimson Princess_ has nine distinct complex sealing arrays that allow it to have hugely powerful abilities. The first of the nine seals of _the Crimson Princess _is the Eternal Seal, was inspired by the _Kubikiribōchō_, the Decapitating Carving Knife. Because of it the blade is now made of Chakra conducting Black Adamantine, which makes it incredibly hard to damage in any way. But if it is ever damaged it will repair itself using blood or any Chakra source. Even if it is ever completely destroyed it will very slowly reform. The second seal is the Soul seal and was inspired by _Samehada_. _The Crimson Princess_ is sentient. Able to tell exactly who its owner is and will not allow itself to be used unless by its owner or someone who its owner has said could use it. No henge will work against it, and it cannot be used directly against its owner, if the borrower tries to turn on them. The blade would, fight back in at least one of the many ways it could. It can also communicate with its owner, mostly intent, but other times it can communicate in its owner's mind. Being sentient it also will not allow its owner to use any of its abilities that they are not equipped to handle. The third seal is the Power Seal and was inspired by _Hiramekarei_, with influence from _Samehada_ as well. It absorbs, stores, and uses Chakra. It can absorb and store normal chakra, demonic chakra, and nature chakra, without limit. Now it can absorb chakra in multiple ways. Either the wielder or a tailed beast feeds it chakra, it is left still and absorbs nature chakra, or it can absorb incoming attacks. Now to absorb incoming attacks the wielder has to have at least matching chakra in their reserves and have proficient enough chakra control to do so, it's kinda hard. The fourth seal is the Strength Seal and is what allows it to use its stored chakra, and was inspired by the sword _Kiba_. It can use it for Chakra attacks or in seals or, with elemental chakra, to change the properties of itself. When using Lightning Chakra, it vibrates at an extremely high frequency and becomes the sharpest blade ever, as well as to move faster. Wind Chakra also sharpens it and allows it to be controlled away from its user's body with hand gestures, almost like a puppet. Fire Chakra heats it up, leaves and after trail of fire, and causes any wound it leaves to also include third degree burns. With Earth Chakra it allows it makes itself weigh much more, making every strike more and more powerful. And finally Water Chakra allows it to for it to be more elastic, redirecting easier, and can create a water whip out of the front. it can use Nature Chakra to majorly strengthen any attack or feed to its owner if they are a sage. Demon chakra similarly. The fifth seal is the Transformation Seal. I guess you can say it was influenced by _Kabutowari_ and _Nuibari_. While I personally did not see the use of their unique abilities is did see that there is no universal tool, and it depends on the situation to what is needed. So, the Transformation Seal allows the sword to shrink, grow, and shift into a similar weapon. It can become as small as a pen knife or as big enough the Nine tails could wield it. It can also shift to other weapons, such as a halberd, that consist of one blade and a handle. The sixth seal is the Memory Seal. Again, I found the sword lacking but the fact that _Shibuki _does incorporate seals inspired me. The sword basically has an ever-growing library of seals that it can instantly create. The sword learns them if their owner learns them and will never forget so even later generations can learn seals from the sword, but it will not allow the owner to use a seal they are not capable of. When creating a seal, the sword can use any of its stored chakra and will almost instantly form the condensed completed seal, from its owners will. The seal appears out of the tip of the blade and as long as the blade is within a foot of what the owner wants the seal on, it does not have to be in contact to place the seal [think Freed from Fairy Tail]. The Seventh Seal is the Light Seal, and it is somewhat inspired by the _Hiramekarei. _It can use the stored chakra to create chakra constructs that surround the blade. It can create a powerful flash of visible chakra to blind enemies. Similar to the Kaiten of the Hyuga, it can revolve a solid wall of chakra into a shield that can block any attack as long as it's made with enough chakra or it can make a skin tight armor of chakra, although the chakra cost and control needed is heavy. The Eighth Seal is the Shadow Seal. It can be split up for a total of nine versions of itself with Shadow Clones. The Clones wielding _The Crimson Princess_ can take way more than one hit, in fact unless it is a death blow or an incredibly debilitating blow, they can keep fighting. The sword also allows for the original to, with concentration, see out of the eyes of a clone, and with focus control it. Of course, in doing so the original can't move their own body, sooo they better be in a safe place. Finally, the Ninth and Last Seal is the Heaven Seal. In it is nine of the most powerful seals ever created. They all have been named after a god as well. What is even more special about the Heaven Seal is that unlike the other eight seals, this seal layer can actually be adjusted so that the owner can wield them. I can't use but two of them, I'm working on being able to master the others though."

Kakashi and Tsunade gaped. They didn't know what to say. The blade was so powerful it wasn't even funny.

"Yea it's that powerful," Jiraiya said grinning, "But without being strong and training in general it's just a very nice sword."

"Do I even want to know what the seals are in the Heavens Seal?" Tsunade groaned, realizing that Naruto was going to be causing her so many, many problems, and so much paperwork.

"Well one of them is the Eye of the Whirlpool God seal. It allows the sword to be stored in my mind scape and be called out on instinct or in the instant of a thought. As well as it can be summoned to my hand no matter where I am and where it is in just as quickly. When I die, it will choose one of my children to wield it. If I don't have any then it will search far and wide for a suitable candidate of Uzumaki ancestry to wield it." Naruto said, "The next one is the Flash if the Thunder God seal, and I can't use that one just yet, but I'm close. The one I made and can use is the Whisper of the Hummingbird God seal. It allows the owner to transport with a thought in a radius of the blade, with only a small fierce whoosh of wind to signify where. While very similar in thought to the Flash of the Thunder God Seal, to me it is better for fighting one to two enemies in close combat while the Flash Seal is better at allowing one person to fight an army. As of right now I've gotten it up to a twenty-five-foot radius, but I want to get it to at least one hundred. And a girl's gotta have some secrets so that's all I'm saying on those seals."

"That's one powerful sword." Kakashi said almost drooling.

"It is, can we see it Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto responded by flicking her wrist, the blade appearing. The blade itself was pitch black from the back of the blade to the hamon line, where it seemingly got darker. Almost like it was absorbing the light around it. The hamon line itself was beautiful, like waves on the shore, and at its edge a very fine gold color. The blade collar itself was gold with the Uzumaki Clan Crest in the center on each side, outlined in pitch black but filled with a fiery red. The hand guard was ornate and beautiful. The outside edge was black but from the inside out was the golden waves of a whirlpool on the top, and nine fiery red and gold fox tails on the bottom. The handle was wrapped in fiery red and dark black, showing golden ray skin underneath. The buttcap was an intricately detailed fox face, the top of its head on the same side as the back if the blade, leaving its teeth matching the edge. The fox was roaring, canines shown in its snarl. It was golden and had fiery red eyes that almost seemed to glow. All in all, the sword was as absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking as it was powerful and deadly.

"Damn," Kakashi said with admiration, "That thing looks nothing like it used to."

"She." Naruto said with a glare.

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned, startled.

"Just like me _the Crimson Princess_ is a she, not an it or a thing. She is sentient remember." Naruto said pointedly.

"Uh sorry." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head and giving an eye smile, "She looks so much different than before. Can I hold her?"

"Sure" Naruto said fangs slightly bared in a laugh. She handed the blade to Kakashi who upon gripping the handle almost collapsed. He dropped the sword as he pitched forward, but _Crimson Princess_ never made it to the ground, reappearing in Naruto's hand.

Tsunade was on her feet beside Kakashi in an instant. He waved her off before sitting back in his chair looking much more tired.

"What in the hell was that?" Tsunade growled. Kakashi himself spoke up before Naruto could.

"Apparently the _Princess_ wasn't happy with the way I treated Naruto before," Kakashi said with slight mirth in his voice, "So she drained as much chakra as she could from me as soon as my hand touched her hilt while informing me of this."

Jiraiya began laughing before taking a huge swig of sake.

"Should have figured that would happen to you too." The old pervert said with a laugh.

"Too?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yea, too. See when she forged the blade, like many Uzumaki Clan styles, their forging style is very reliant on emotions and baring one's soul. In doing so _the Crimson Princess_ knows of her whole past, and how she was treated. Unlike Kakashi, I held on and let it drain me and much like with Naruto, we talked. I explained, just like I did with Naruto, that as far as sensei said Naruto was happy, healthy, and not in any danger. When I found out around her chunin exams, me and sensei got into it. Then afterwards I put it on the backburner with his death and being so close to catching Orochimaru. That when I returned to take her with me on a training trip, she was gone." Jiraiya said seriously, before giving a little laugh and saying, "Of course by the time I was done explaining, I was basically completely drained of Chakra and had to sleep for a few days straight."

Tsunade and Kakashi gaped first at Jiraiya and then the sword.

"Well as much as I now hate to ask this after all that about the sword, what about these advanced chakra natures you can use?" Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Well since I have 4 natural affinities and they are all very strong ones, the way she reworked my DNA makes it to where I can use combine them much easier than other ninja, and train until they could possibly become a natural affinity. The only one I can really use well right now is the Ice Release, the others are just too difficult." Naruto said.

"Holy hell," Kakashi was finally able to speak again, "How do you figure she's only Mid Jonin?"

"Don't act like an idiot Kakashi," Jiraiya said disapprovingly, "We both know power does not equal ability. She's got the raw power, the ability to easily get way more powerful, and skills but she has almost no experience. That's what will hurt her in any fight. As one of her regular sparring partners, she is quite good. But I'm not coming at her with intent to kill, and after fighting me for three years, it becomes too regular, to patterned. She needs variety and challenges. Remember, Naruto is an Uzumaki, because of their natural sealing abilities they easily pick up on the smallest details and patterns in a fight. While not able to actually predict their opponents next move like the sharingan, they easily can read their opponents. After three years she can easily pick up any keys from me in a fight. Without me actually trying to kill her, I'm afraid she needs others to help keep her getting better."

"So that's why you wanted her back here." Tsunade spoke.

"That and I've heard whispers." Jiraiya said gravely, "Whispers of war and rogue nin. I need to check them out and to have someone I trust watch her back."

"And you trust Konoha?" Tsunade said curiously.

"Hell no." Jiraiya spoke again, "I trust you, Iruka, and Asuma. I trust in Kakashi's guilt. I trust in Danzo's paranoia. I do not trust Konoha."

"Ah." Tsunade said, while Kakashi shoulders slumped. Both suddenly jerking up right. Killing Intent filling the room. Tsunade struggled to match it, and Kakashi fought back with his own hopelessly.

"Make no mistake. If I find out she has been mistreated like before, Konoha will learn of my wrath. It will learn why I truly was asked before you to be Hokage. It will learn why Orochimaru always flees from our fights. It will learn a very painful lesson." Jiraiya said snarling before cutting off his killing intent, "I hope were understood here."

"We're understood Jiraiya." Tsunade began, "If you ever do that again though, there will be consequences, do you understand that."

"Sure Tsunade, sure I do." The Toad Hermit spoke before turning to Naruto ruffling her hair, "Come on, I have a house here we can stay the night. It's about time we got some rest."

"Wait, meet at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at seven in the morning, so we can test you and officially give you a rank." Tsunade called out as the two nin disappeared out the window.

"Lady Hokage." Kakashi started.

"Yes Kakashi." Tsunade spoke.

"Could Lord Jiraiya really follow through with that." The Copy Nin asked curious and worried.

"I don't want to find out Kakashi," the Hokage said, knowing in her heart the truth, "I really don't want to find out…"

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: Let the Testing Begin!_


	11. Let the Testing Begin!

_This is my first major piece to have fighting in it, any advice would be appreciated. As well as I am making a complete list of all jutsu used in a separate story title **Jutsu Library**, for anyone who wants a better description of any and all jutsu that I use,_

_ Edited on 11/12/19 for grammar, spelling, and format._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

At sunrise there were quite a few figures gathered at Training Ground Seven. Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura were together under one tree. The rest of the Konoha 11 and their former Senseis were all gather under another. Tsunade, followed by the Elder Council, Shikaku Nara, and Shizune, entered the area and looked around.

"Has Naruto not arrived yet?" Tsunade asked all of those present.

"Not yet Lady Hoka…." Neji began before stopping to glance at the giant poof of smoke in the middle of the field.

"NEVER FEAR JIRAIYA THE GALLANT IS HERE!" They all heard as the smoke cleared and revealed Jiraiya and Naruto on the head of the Chief Toad Gamabunta.

"_Jiraiya, why do you always have to do that? It's embarrassing for me and Little Naru!_" Gamabunta began seriously before ending it with a laugh.

"I'm not little, you fat old toad!" Naruto bristled stomping down with her right foot, as Jiraiya wilted from Gamabunta's comment. The Toad disappeared as everyone sweat dropped, leaving his two summoners to land on their feet.

"Well Princess, here we are. What's the plan to test my delicate apprentice?" Jiraiya said laughing as Naruto began to swat at him. Those that hadn't seen her yet took in her appearance. Her hair was once again held back in high ponytail and by her black Uzu headband, her golden locks flowing down her back. She had on a black high collared vest, that exposed her midriff. It was only partially zipped up, revealing the white sarashi she had back of the vest had the Uzumaki crest outlined in Bright Orange, filled with black, with the Kanji for Kitsune in Blood Red at the center. She wore loose black flowing pants, that she wore right on her hips and flowed down to her ankles. They had Bright Orange and Blood Red flames that curled from the bottom to about her knees. The belt that held them up was a black belt that had the Kanji for Oil in the center of the buckle in Blood Red. The belt had no pouches on it, but a sharp look showed small pulses of red, flowing throughout the seals that went all the way around it. She was once again shoeless, her tails flowing behind her, with a feral smile on her face.

"Normally the Hokage will have a rough idea of the ability of her Ninja, with the Ninja's direct superiors giving detailed analysis of the Ninji's abilities or a showing in the different levels of exams for someone to be promoted." Tsunade began after a few minutes of looking at Naruto, "Since we truly do not know where you are in terms of level and strength, we shall test you in several spars for specific abilities. Most of your opponents will be from your age group so we can see where you are relative to them, since they have a variety of skills and we know their abilities well."

"Understood Granny." Naruto said, still showing her fangs in a feral smile.

"We won't be testing you in Fuinjutsu since Jiraiya is a sealing master and claims your proficiency. As well as we won't be testing you in Genjutsu, since no Uzumaki has ever had the chakra control required to do them without seals." after a nod of agreement from both Naruto and Jiraiya, Tsunade continued, "First we will test you in Taijutsu against Rock Lee, followed by Kenjutsu against Tenten, and then Ninjutsu against Sai. We will then take a small break for lunch, where after you will play a game of Shogi against Shikamaru for a test in tactics. Finally, you will face Sasuke Uchiha in an all-out non-lethal fight, so we can see all your skills put together. In this way we can assess your skills individually as well as together. See your stamina and how you face several different opponents. We will begin as soon as you are ready."

"Sounds like fun. I'm ready anytime you want to start, me and Sensei have already went through our morning stretches." Naruto said.

"Lee!" Tsunade called out, continuing as soon as the Tokubetsu Jonin joined them in the center. All present were listening as the Hokage began to list the rules.

"This is a Taijutsu only spar. While Chakra may be funneled the limbs to increase speed or strength of attacks, it cannot be used in any form outside the physical body. This is a spar, while I expect you both to go extremely hard, there is to be no killing blows and no true crippling ones either. There will be medics and myself around the area for treatment, but once a medic touches you, you are considered to automatically forfeit. If you leave the training ground, you automatically forfeit. If you cannot continue to fight in any way you automatically forfeit. If at any moment you wish to give up, you can forfeit. The spar has a time limit of one hour, after which a winner will be declared. Winning should not be your goal Naruto, Lee is a Taijutsu specialist, your goal is to show your skills for us today. Kakashi will be the referee for today and will start the spar. Jiraiya if you will come with me, we will leave these two for Kakashi." Tsunade said, walking away with the Toda Sage to join those that followed her in. Kakashi quickly joined the two in the middle and looked to Tsunade.

"Begin!" He shouted after seeing Tsunade nod and leapt away quickly.

"Naruto! I am so happy to see you well and rejoining us! Let us show the flames of our youth and do our best!" Lee shouted, dropping into the base stance of the Strong Fist.

"Sound like fun to me Lee." Naruto said eyes gleaming as she slid into her own much more relaxed stance, tails fluttering behind her.

All of a sudden Lee shot forward, attacking. His punches and kicks would have been blurs to any below high chunin level. Yet Naruto showed off her amazing flexibility and own skills, because every single one was dodged or deflected. Yet she had not had a chance to attack herself. Deciding to change that, she caught Lee's right fist in her right hand, twisting and slamming her left elbow in his face, planting her left foot and releasing his hand and slamming her right knee into his ribs. Lee seeing that Naruto was taking the advantage leaped back wincing at the hits he took.

"Your flames burn very bright Naruto!" He said grinning, "I guess I will have to take this very seriously."

"I was wondering when you were going to get rid of those pesky little weights." Naruto laughed.

"I would not exactly call these little Naruto. In fact, only Gai-Sensei and a few others wear heavier ones." He spoke before throwing the weights to his former Sensei, who winced at catching them. Showing how heavy they really were.

"Well I guess if you're actually getting serious, I will too." Naruto said. She held her hands up in a hand seal, and all of a sudden, her body was covered in black lines before they slowly faded.

"What was that Naruto?" Lee said as he once again dropped into his stance.

"Oh those. They were just Gravity Seals. They are comparable to weights that you wear. Except they provide resistance evenly across the body much like an increase in gravity. Plus, unlike your weights I can increase them or release them with just a hand sign." Naruto said smirking as she slid down into her stance again.

This time she met Lee in a flurry of strikes. Once again Lee could not seem to land a blow. Naruto seemed to flow around every hit or strike. Her openings were not actually openings, her telegraphed hits never actually came instead unexpected blows did. Every strike was both precise and strong, causing damage with every touch. This continued for a while, Lee becoming more and more frustrated, even Neji and Gai-Sensei could not avoid every one of his blows. After taking a kick to the chest that knocked him straight back Lee had had enough.

"**Gate of Opening, Gate of Healing, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain, Gate of Limit!**" as Lee opened each one of the gates, he released more and more power, his body turning red.

"Naruto! You have truly pushed me far. I will no longer hold anything back. You have no shame for when you lose today, in strictly Taijutsu battles there are very few who can beat me at this level." Lee said sliding into his now familiar stance.

"Well Lee, don't count your win just yet. I also have a few tricks left." Naruto closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. with and a great exhale, the seal appeared on her stomach. Everyone flinched when they felt the chakra flow through her body. When she opened her eyes, everyone took in her changes. He canines appeared even sharper, her whiskers darker, the red in her eyes was much more pronounced. Her nails on her feet and hands had sharpened, her tails seemed to be moving wilder, as she crouched down in a more animalistic version of her previous stance.

"_Well Lee, while you have the Gates, I have my tails. I am channeling three tails of power right now. Each tail gives me a chakra boost, increases my senses, strengthens my body, and makes it more flexible. This next clash will be our last._" Naruto declared.

Both combatants disappeared in a crack of sound. They were blurs to all those that were just Jonin, and only the most Elite Jonin and Kage level shinobi could truly keep track of their movements. Lee was good, very, very good. Naruto was better. Lee could not touch her. She could bend around every attack and counterattack with ease. She struck not just with her human appendages but with her tails as well. They were hardened by chakra, so each strike was just as devastating as a punch or kick. The last blow came suddenly. Naruto avoided a blow by bending backwards, nearly in half. As soon as her hands touched the ground, she brought both feet up, connecting under Lee's chin, launching him in the air. She quickly finished her backwards somersault, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she launched after him. She rose above him, tucked herself and slammed all nine chakra strengthened tails into Lee. Shooting him straight to the ground. Knocking him out cold. Sakura quickly rushed to Lee's side and began healing him. While Naruto looked around the clearing and saw the destruction. Many of those gathered were amazed at both combatants' abilities. The only exception, the Last Loyal Uchiha, who had a small frown on his face.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi joined her.

"Well Naruto clearly won that." Kakashi said.

"_Yea, sorry I think w_e went a little overboard." Naruto said scratching the back of her head as she reverted back to her base state and looking at all the destruction. There were craters and holes littering the grounds. Trenches and uprooted trees. The place was a disaster.

"Maybe a little." Kakashi said dryly.

"Yes, Naruto you both definitely went overboard, but the good thing is I placed one of our Restoration Seals on this place before your spar. This place will be back together soon." Jiraiya said laughing. Before their eyes the place indeed was fixing itself. The trees roots seemed to pull them back in the ground. The craters, holes and trenches slowly filled themselves in. Grass regrew before all their eyes.

"This is a seal?" Tsunade exclaimed, "I may have to get you to do this for every Training Ground."

"You'll have to get Naruto. It's her clans seal." Jiraiya said.

"Speaking of Naruto, how did you manage to not get hit by a single one of Lee's strikes. There are very few that could do that. Guy with more Gates Opened. Kakashi pushing the limits of his sharingan. Jiraiya or myself going all at from the get-go." Tsunade spoke. everyone was keenly listening in once again, especially a recently awoken Lee.

"My fighting styles." Naruto said, "My Taijutsu styles are the Uzumaki Clan style, Kitsune style, and Toad style. The Uzumaki Clan style is about being completely unpredictable, to avoid strikes, and land blow after blow on my opponent. The Kitsune style is about creating false reads to easily counter and misdirect your opponent, using flexibility to avoid strikes, and sharp, precise strikes. The Toad style is a strong style where you block or deflect blows and land devastating strikes or using key locks to fight. Combine those with my preternatural body and I become extremely hard to actually hit."

"Those styles all complement each other really well. That gives you an extremely wide range of attacks while keeping a singular base, that's amazing." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Yup." Naruto answered, closing her eyes, making a hand seal and reactivating her Gravity Seals.

"Well Naruto as soon as all of this is repaired then you and Tenten will spar as well." Tsunade spoke, "In fact, Kakashi go get her and we can go over the rules for this spar as well."

Tenten and Kakashi returned quickly and Tsunade began to speak, everyone was listening in.

"Tenten and Naruto this is to be a Kenjutsu only spar. Since we have already seen what you are capable of in Taijutsu, you are not to use chakra on your physical body to increase speed or strength. Chakra may be funneled the sword to increase speed or strength of attacks or to use Kenjutsu attacks, it cannot be used in any form outside of the sword. This is a spar, while I expect you both to go extremely hard, there is to be no killing blows and no true crippling ones either. There will be medics and myself around the area for treatment, but once a medic touches you, you are considered to automatically forfeit. If you leave the training ground, you automatically forfeit. If you cannot continue to fight in any way you automatically forfeit. If at any moment you wish to give up, you can forfeit. If your sword breaks at any moment in the fight you may use a second one, if the second breaks the spar is over. The spar has a time limit of one hour, after which a winner will be declared. Winning should not be your goal Naruto, Tenten is a Weapons specialist, your goal is to show your skills for us today. Since we are looking at your skills in fighting with a sword, I ask that you do not use _Crimson Princess_ but that you use one of the blades that we will provide to you. Once again Kakashi will be the referee here.

"Sure Granny," Naruto said with a grumble, "Using _Crimson Princess_, would have been way more fun though."

"What is _Crimson Princess_?" Tenten questioned.

"_Crimson Princess_ is the sword of the Uzumaki's, reforged to being one of the most powerful blades in existence. And Naruto will not be using it because we are here to test her skills in using a sword, not her skills in using a sword that has no equal in battle." Tsunade said, giving a small glare at Naruto. Naruto merely rolled her eyes at the glare.

"Well, Naruto, you can use one of my swords then. I have the best selection and quality in Konoha," Tenten began, "As long as you let me see _Crimson Princess_ later"

As she finished speaking, she started throwing puppy dog eyes at Naruto and hung off her arm, begging her.

"Sure, Tenten. Let's see what kind of swords you have." Naruto said. As soon as she agreed Tenten pulled out a massive sealing scroll and unraveled it. There was kanji for every type of weapon, Tenten found sword, and after pushing chakra into the mark, another large scroll appeared. She unrolled it as well and hit it with chakra. Every surface of the scroll then contained swords. From Tanto's to O-Katana's.

"Welp here they are. Some of my best babies." Tenten said with a grin, "How about this, you pick one, then I pick on, then you pick one, then I pick one. That way we both have two really good ones for the spar."

"Sounds good." Naruto said carefully eyeing the sword before quickly choosing a medium sized Katana, unsheathing it and giving it a few practice swings. Finally nodding to Tenten to indicate that she had made her choice.

"Interesting choice, it's a Kumo blade." Tenten said, quickly choosing her own.

"I know. You can tell by the Hamon, and the Cloud pattern that's been etched into the blade." Naruto said looking through the rest of Tenten's collection.

"So you purposely chose a Kumo blade?" Tenten said looking curiously at Naruto.

"Yup. Kumo's blades are made from high quality steel that they make from the ore they find in the mountains around Kumo. Plus, they are well known for being able to channel large amounts of chakra through them." Naruto said finally selecting a second blade, that was very similar to her first, "Very nice, you have a blade from the Land of Iron. Those are expensive!"

"You have a nice eye for swords Naruto," Tenten laughed, "Hopefully you're as good with them as you were with Taijutsu."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I am." Naruto said giving Tenten a feral smirk, as Tenten indicated she had chosen her second sword.

Tenten strapped her swords both on her right side, drawing one. Naruto merely placed one of her swords at her belt, where it sealed itself inside. While the other she also placed on her right side where it seemed to just hang there. Tenten just stared.

"Seals." was all Naruto said with a shrug and a grin.

"Well if you two are done chatting, you can begin." Kakashi said from beside the two, before leaping away.

"Welp, let's show them what we can do Naruto." Tenten said dropping into her stance, feet wider than shoulders apart, knees bent, both hands on her swords handle, which was arched across her right shoulder ready to strike.

"Let's do it." Naruto said, dropping into her own much looser stance. Her feet only slightly wider than her shoulders, knees slightly bent, both hands on her sword's handle which was around her right hip, blade pointed almost straight up.

They stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to strike. Almost at the same time both struck, the sound of clashing metal echoing through the clearing. Tenten had a staunch defense staying low in her stance to knock away any strike coming her way, striking when she felt an opening. Naruto on the other hand was the unrelenting offense. Her strikes never seeming to have a pattern, a rhyme or reason. Her own defense, when Tenten struck was simply to flow from her attack to glancing Tenten's blade of course. Their dance was both beautiful and deadly.

Then the beat changed. Tenten tired of the constant onslaught from Naruto started attacking herself. Her strikes were keen and precise. Years of practice guiding her hand and feet into a fearsome attack that most would struggle to defend. Most did not include Naruto. She seemingly flowed from her own attack to defense stopping every strike and swing with her own blade. Before Naruto, with a twinkle in her eye, once again change the rhythm of the fight.

It was with the next strike where Tenten's blade met Naruto's, that Naruto's blade seemed to not have anything behind it and fell from her hands. This caused Tenten, who had seen the defensive maneuver coming, to fall off balance. Naruto on the other hand simply grabbed her sword twirling to avoid Tenten and struck with a swift stab. One that Tenten was unable to completely avoid, still receiving a cut on her arm. Naruto grinned at the girl and attacked, matching Tenten's blade with her own. Weaving the unorthodox style in with both her offensive and defensive styles. Leaving Tenten covered in cuts all over her body, while Naruto was once again unharmed.

"You're pretty good Naruto, but how about we crank this up a notch." Tenten all but growled out after having disengaged and leaped back from Naruto.

"You're not so bad yourself. And sure what did you have in mind?" Naruto said with her now trademark feral smirk.

"How about something like," Tenten began smirking, as she made several one-handed hand signs, before regripping her sword, which was now lit up in flames, "**Fire Release: Talon Slash**"

As she called out the jutsu, the tip of her sword lit on fire. Using both hands she started swinging her sword in front of her. As she did two more blades appeared coming from the handle on each side, at about thirty-degree angles from the original, their tip alight as well. As she swiped it created three horizontal rows of fire that flew at Naruto, the extra blades disappearing as she finished.

"**Wind Release: Hummingbird's Hollow Spear.**" Naruto quickly responded. Her blade was quickly surrounded by a cyclone of wind. The cyclone reached from the guard to the tip, enclosing the blade. With a quick thrust the cyclone flew towards the flames. Normally a fire release jutsu beats wind release, unless the wind jutsu is way overpowered. Normally Naruto had no problem overpowering her jutsu, but being the blade wasn't sealed or made with chakra conducting metal and her own chakra was much closer to demonic chakra then human, she couldn't put too much in to the jutsu. Even the amount she did had created small cracks all over the blade itself. The good thing was Naruto's jutsu was perfect against fire though. The long thin spear like cyclone hit the flames and sucked all three rows of flame in. The way Hummingbird's Hollow spear worked, was the cyclone was fast powerful wind was the outer shell, but inside it was a vacuum. So, when the wind sucked the flames in, they forced it into the center where the flames were extinguished, the jutsu kept going, and Tenten had to dive out of the way to avoid it, but Naruto wasn't done. She dropped to a knee, using both hands to slam her blade into the earth.

"**Earth** **Release: Teeth of the Tunneling Badger.**" Naruto called out. From where her blade was in the earth, sharp rocks started to rise up through the ground straight toward Tenten. Who once again attempted to dodge, she made it but received a gash on her leg. Once again, Naruto's chakra caused more cracks on the blade. Tenten launched herself at Naruto as quick as she could. Their blades sang as the met repeatedly, until everyone heard a loud crack, as Naruto's blade finally shattered, and she leapt away from Tenten.

"Well, sorry about your sword Tenten." Naruto said looking down at the handle and the remains of the blade, before dropping it. Knocking away the former blades sheath, her sealing matrix activating with her chakra pulse and her second blade appearing sheathed on her side.

"It's okay Naruto." Tenten said looking at it sadly, "You just have so much chakra, I'm not exactly surprised."

"If it'll make it up to you, I can help apply some chakra conductive seals to a few of your blades." Naruto began before getting excited, "Or! I can forge you an Uzumaki sword!"

"You really would!" Tenten said getting all excited.

"Sure! It's pretty fun actually!" Naruto giggled.

"Let's do it then!" Tenten said, a little maniacally.

"No offense ladies, but you really should finish this spar." Kakashi said appearing with an eye smile before disappearing again.

"Well he's not wrong!" Tenten said, dropping into a stance again, using one hand to make a few hand signs and regripped the hilt, "I've been pushing myself to be able to complete this technique **Lightning Release: Dance of Thunderbird**!"

Lightning enveloped her blade as she surged forward. The technique had been aptly named, a thin layer of lightning chakra covered the blade, and to the sides were two streams of pure lightning that twitched like flapping wings. Something most would not be able to avoid, but Naruto due to her extreme flexibility was, barely. Not wanting to destroy another sword, she knew she had but one jutsu. She quickly made the hand signs, a very small amount of chakra seeped into the finely made blade.

"**_Kitsune Release: Three Sword Style: Dance of the Vixen_**"

As Naruto finished calling it out, she appeared to grow two more almost illusionary faces on her head, as well as a right and left arm out of both shoulders, each new pair gripping a blade. The two styles almost immediately collided. Naruto having to avoid or parry Tenten's lightning style, while Tenten attempted to understand Naruto's at all. The style was unorthodox in itself, but her two new swords at times would parry her swords or cut her and others they would merely pass through leaving her off balance. The clash lasted but a few minutes before Tenten found a sword at her throat. She canceled her Jutsu, admitting defeat, Naruto followed suit.

"Well that was fun, but how did you do that?" Tenten said, slightly out of breath, looking much worse for wear then when she had begun.

"Trade secret." Naruto said with a saucy wink at Tenten, who started to blush, "Welp at least this sword made it."

"Uh, yea." Tenten said, looking at the sword as Naruto gave it back, "It's a land of Iron sword, I got lucky when I found it."

"Well like is said, I'll make you a new sword for breaking your other one, and since we're friends, I'll place a few seals on that one to help with chakra conductivity and strength." Naruto said with a laugh and scratching the back of her head.

"You will!" Tenten exclaimed, hearts in her eyes as she appeared right in front of Naruto's face.

"Yup." she said with a grin.

"Well if you two are through, Tenten go get checked out by Sakura." Tsunade said approaching the pair, "Naruto your third spar will begin as soon as the field repairs itself."

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto said grinning, having once again not been touched by her opponent.

"Fun she says." Tsunade said to herself looking at all the destruction that was slowly being reversed before calling out, "Sai come here."

"Yes Lady Hokage." the strangeboy said, quickly appearing in front of the two with a slight bow.

"Sai, you will be Naruto's opponent for the Ninjutsu portion of the testing. This will also be the last bit of testing before lunch, so that Naruto can take a break and I can consult with my advisors on what rank we should be looking at." Tsunade said to the two, "Now this is to be a Ninjutsu only spar. Since we have already seen what you are capable of in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, you are not to use chakra on your physical body to increase speed or strength or weapons to channel Ninjutsu. Sai you will be allowed to use your scrolls, ink, and brush so as to properly be able to use your specialized Ninjutsu, but you are not to use it for any sort of Fuinjutsu or in conjunction with anything not Ninjutsu related. This is a spar, while I expect you both to go extremely hard, there is to be no killing blows and no true crippling ones either. There will be medics and myself around the area for treatment, but once a medic touches you, you are considered to automatically forfeit. If you leave the training ground, you automatically forfeit. If you cannot continue to fight in any way you automatically forfeit. If at any moment you wish to give up, you can forfeit. If you run out of Chakra the spar is over. The spar has a time limit of one hour, after which a winner will be declared. Winning should not be either of your goals, both of you should strive to show your skills for us today. Naruto for your placement and Sai for a possible promotion. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Sai stated.

"No sweat Granny!" Naruto laughed out, adopting a quick nice guy pose.

"Well then, as soon as the field finished repairing itself, Kakashi will start the match." Tsunade said, ignoring Naruto's antics. She then walked back to where her former teammate was standing to once again watch the action.

"Lady Uzumaki, it is nice to meet you officially." Sai began before dropping his voice to where Naruto was barely able to hear, speaking without moving his lips at all, "And I would like to thank you for releasing me of that seal. I would like to talk to you and Lord Jiraiya about that entire situation as soon as possible."

"You can drop the whole Lady Uzumaki thing, while it is nice for someone to actually recognize my standing for once, just call me Naruto." Naruto said with a grin before dropping her own voice to well below a whisper, keeping the grin on her face, "No sweat. Tonight, at the Pervy Sage's house. You think we need to include Granny?"

"Of course, Lady Uzu-, I mean Naruto." Sai said continuing the double conversation, "I assume by Granny you mean Lady Hokage, but no, not just yet. While she has indeed reclaimed a good bit of power that Lord Third lost to the Council, Lord Danzo is still not politically weak or without his own resources. Every move against him will have to be carefully calculated, and underneath the underneath the underneath."

"So, why is Granny letting you use scrolls, ink, and a brush?" Naturo said laughing and then continuing their private conversation, "Understood. Just one question. Why are you trying to make moves against him? Shouldn't you be one of his loyal little slaves."

"I use a very rare form of Ninjutsu that is ink based and can bring certain drawings of mine alive to attack my opponents." Sai said before looking straight at Ino and giving a very small very real smile and finishing their conversation as he felt Kakashi approaching, "I was once, but I found something that is much more deserving of my loyalty."

"Well," Naruto said seeing where Sai was looking and giving him a wink, "That is Something Else isn't. I understand now."

"Well Sai, I personally wouldn't have given away my main Ninjutsu style to my opponent, especially one that had already beaten me." Kakashi said with an eye smile, completely oblivious to their private conversation and the double meaning in Naruto's last statement.

"She beat me before because I underestimated her, as all of us did. She also never saw me use any of it, so just by telling her the premise does not give anything away at all really." Sai said confidently.

"Hmmmm well I guess we will see then." Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Welp since the Training Ground is almost completely fixed...BEGIN!"

The two quickly leapt away from each other and started going through hand signs, Naruto finished hers first.

"**Water Release: Water Shuriken!**" The Blonde called out. Normally this was a low level ninjutsu that depending on the level of the user created a small amount of shuriken made of water from either the user's converted Chakra or a natural body of water. It was, even in some of the more elite users' hands, at most a mid-level Ninjutsu. Not for one knucklehead. Around two hundred shuriken formed in the air, showing Naruto's high affinity and hard training as she pulled the water directly from the air itself. Water was not an uncommon affinity for ninja from Konoha to have and yet to have this level of control over the element was unheard of. Only a few handful of Ninja had ever reached this level, and only one from Konoha, the Second Hokage. The shuriken quickly flew towards Sai, who had just finished his own hand signs.

"**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**." Sai said as he slammed his hands into the ground. While this version was not as strong as the Third Hokage's, it was less taxing on the Chakra reserves. It was a very lucky move for Sai. Earth Release techniques are very strong against Water Release, and it hid him from view. This allowed him to perform another ninjutsu quickly, and in the nick of time.

"**Wind Release: Hummingbird's Piercing Arrows!**" Naruto cried out as she finished her last hand sign again, taking a deep breath and spitting out five cyclones, similar to Wind Release: Hummingbird's Hollow Spear. These were different though. They were much thinner, they spun much faster, and were a solid mass of compacted concentrated wind. There was not a hollow center.

"**Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique.**" Sai called out disappearing into the ground as the arrows of wind easily cut through his earth wall, and seemingly exploded. The concentrated wind flying away from their origin in sharp destructive blades of wind in all directions. Utterly decimating the landscape around their origin point, the earth wall was completely gone, and the land around it having giant cuts in it.

Sai quickly popped up behind Naruto finishing a set of hand seals as he did so.

"**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**" Sai called as a ball of lightning leapt from his hands and hit Naruto in the back, causing her to drop. She tilted her head back at Sai and grinned though before calling out.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha.**" and Naruto exploded. The blast being big enough to engulf Sai. Although when everyone could see Sai again, he simply started to melt, and he was revealed to simply be an Ink Clone. Both clones gone, they left nothing behind but a blast zone and small pool of ink. Then Sai seemed to pop out of the ground, again it seemed. He was finishing a set of hand signs as he did.

"**Water Release: Water Senbon.**" He called out using the water still on the ground from Naruto's Water Shuriken attack. The ninjutsu created around fifty senbon that Sai sent in varying directions, to draw out Naruto, it worked. She easily dodged several of them as she worked through her own hand signs, slamming her hands into the ground as she finished.

"**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!**" the ground under Sai quickly turned into sticky mud that he struggled to escape from. This gave Naruto the perfect opportunity that she took advantage of. Launching herself at Sai, a rasengan forming in her hand.

"**Rasengan!**" She called out slamming it into Sai's exposed midriff. As she pressed the Rasengan into his gut, he grinned as her arm went through and he started to melt. Once again revealed to be an Ink Clone. The real Sai quickly appeared going through several hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Ink Prison Bind**." The Ink Clone stopped melting, and the ink splattered across Naruto, binding her in place. The jutsu wasn't a strong one and would never hold anyone above Chunin for any amount of time, but the few seconds it held Naruto was all Said needed. He quickly flew through hand signs, ending on one and holding it, closing his eyes in concentration.

"**Ninja Art: Great Flora Nativity Imitating Drawing.**" Sai had been very busy underground. He had planted several scrolls with drawings of all sorts of plant life all over the field. Upon his calling out the jutsu, these drawing came to life. Trees, giant flowers, thorn covered vines and more, all made of ink, seemed to burst from the ground, twisting and turning reaching out to grab Naruto. Who quickly leapt away, hand signs quickly being ran through.

"**Lightning Release: Wings of the Thunder Dragon!**" As she finished it, her arms were covered in a layer of lightning, that seemed to have a wing shape to it. This jutsu allowed her to easily jump from living drawing to living drawing, her lightning encased arms letting her glide through the air, adjust midair, and slice through anything that got close to her as she attempted to get close to Sai. Realizing the futility in it, she changed strategies, using her Wings of the Thunder Dragon to launch herself high in the air over the training ground. She released the jutsu and started on the hand signs for another as she fell.

"**Water Release: Uzumaki's Great Whirlpool!**" She finished the jutsu, holding her arms out at her sides, palms up, water started to be pulled from the air and circling her. At first it was only a little bit, but quickly it became as giant whirlpool, flowing around her ending at her feet where she stood on it. The whirlpool continued to grow in size as it shredded anything it came into contact with. Sai's plant life drawings didn't stand a chance. What wasn't washed away, was shredded. What wasn't shredded, was drawn in and crushed by the pressure. After the field was undoubtedly cleared, she released the jutsu, the training ground was a wreck. The whirlpool had devastated it. Leaving a very half drowned looking Sai, gritting his teeth. Lucky for him, his scrolls were waterproof. He flipped one out, this one was different though. The inkwell being larger than all his others. He made only a few one-handed hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Great Ink Deluge**" Sai called out. All the ink from all his past creations joined the ink flying out from the inkwell in his scroll. The field was flooded with the thick black ink, creating a lake of the stuff. Before he quickly started drawing.

"**Ninja Art: Super Kaiju Imitating Drawing.**" Sai finished calling out and with one quick hand sign, something slid off his scroll and into the inky depths of the ink covered field. Suddenly tentacles sprang from the depths, slamming into Naruto. The eye of a Kraken slipped above the surface, as Naruto had to leap, duck and dodge its tentacles. She quickly formed two rasengan in each and used them to destroy tentacles as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her, the Kraken's tentacles just healed back. The creature able to use the lake of ink it was hidden in to heal any damage. Then Sai made another hand sign, and the Kraken's attacks changed. Not only was Naruto having to dodge the tentacles, but now the beast was blasting out streams of ink from them as well. The blasts coming out hard enough they would have taken the flesh off the bone. Naruto quickly grew tired of this game. She quickly flashed through hand signs, taking a huge breath as she leaped into the air.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto cried out as a stream of super-hot, almost white fire blasted from her mouth. Hot enough that the water in the ink quickly evaporated, destroying the Kraken and destroying the lake of ink. She stopped the jutsu, and started weaving another set of hand signs.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Once again, she pulled the water out of the air, the giant dragon taking shape. A very tired Sai looked up, with a glint in his eye, quickly weaving a few hand signs, and using the very little bit of ink that hadn't been incinerated.

"**Ninja Art: Ink Deluge**." the ink quickly welled up and splashed against the giant dragon made of water, splattering across it. A few more hand signs and Sai called out, "**Ninja Art: Ink Contamination.**"

The water of the dragon turned an inky black and Naruto frowned as Sai pulled it away from her, he now controlled it. Naruto growled, her hands coming out and a look of determination appeared on her face. Two huge Rasengans formed in her hands and hidden from Sai an even bigger one was being formed by her nine tails. She charged at the Water Dragon Bullet as Sai directed it to her. She slammed the Rasengans that were in her hands. Destroying it as she cried out the techniques name.

"**Big Ball Rasengan Barrage!**" the rasengans in her hand splattered it out. She came through its remains, still charging at an exhausted Sai, flipping and slamming the hidden Rasengan into his chest, "**Big Ball Rasengan Slam!**"

Naruto easily landed on her feet, finally looking a little put out. Sai on the other hand was in a trench, where her attack had landed perfectly, he wasn't knocked out, but he was in no shape to continue fighting and both knew it. Naruto walked up to him and reached down; Sai looked at her hand before accepting it to be helped up. Sai took a step back and looked at Naruto.

"You are a hard opponent to face, Kakashi-Sensei, I am no longer able to continue this spar. I forfeit." Sai said giving Naruto a polite bow. She quickly returned it.

"You weren't a slouch either. Those drawings of yours are awesome, I'll spar with you anytime you want!" Naruto said with a grin.

"How about y'all wait awhile before that," Kakashi said dryly and pointed around, "I don't know if the training ground can take that on a regular basis."

"I guess we did go a little overboard." Naruto said with a giggle.

"Brat, that was more than a little overboard." Tsunade said as she, the elders, and Shikaku Nara walked over, "On the other hand we did ask for you to show off for us. So, I guess you did that. Sai, you showed us usage of three nature releases, as well as reports from Kakashi say you have four, with your weakest being lightning which you showed today. You also showed great talent over the Super Beast Scroll Imitation Art and its variations. Some that I have never even heard of."

"Those are all new techniques that I have been developing Lady Hokage. Although this is the first time I've used them in a full-on spar." Sais said.

"Very good, with that in mind if the Honorable Elders or my Jonin Commander do not have any objections I am promoting you to Tokubetsu Jonin. After six months as such you can apply to be promoted to full Jonin." Tsunade said looking around at her advisors, seeing Danzo frown she continued, "Although promoted your primary assignment will be on Team Kakashi for now."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Sai said as he saw Danzo nod for him to accept, "I will do my best to continue to protect and serve Konoha."

"As is expected." Tsunade said and then turning to Naruto, "You on the other hand still have a few tests left before we finish deciding your placement. Since it's only around ten o'clock, how about you go ahead and begin your Shogi match with Shikimaru. This will give us a better look into your tactical and strategic thought process. And once again don't worry about winning, Shikamaru has only ever been beaten by his father."

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: Shogi, Sealing, and lots of Ramen_


	12. Shogi, Seals, and Lots of Ramen

_I apologize for the long break in posting. I have neither abandoned this story nor stopped working on it. I just had been really busy with work (3 jobs) and had run out of inspiration for it. I was continuing to work on it, but I did not want to post something that was forced, didn't flow, or was just not worth it. I waited until I actually had something that I felt flowed well with the story and came out how I wanted. In saying that, this chapter is some filler and set up than action. The next two chapter that I am steadily writing on and am really inspired about will be action packed and I already have outlined. The next one should be posted by at least Saturday, Sunday at the latest. In saying that I have reformatted the previous chapters, as well as reworked them for spelling and grammar. As always, I have no beta reader (feel free to apply) so any mistakes in spelling or grammar I apologize for. I read all reviews and love constructive criticisms. I really take them to heart. All bashing or flames, I just use as fuel for my fight scenes. Hopefully you enjoy this latest chapter and can't wait for the next!_

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

"So, where do I have to play this shogi match against the bum at?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"A little respect Naruto," Tsunade sighed herself, "Shikamaru is one of the most intelligent minds in Konoha. To top that off he is a jonin, one that will probably be filling the role of Jonin Commander at some point soon."

"Does he still find everything to be too troublesome?" Naruto said.

"That's not the point Naruto." Tsunade said, not even answering the question.

"Troublesome." the lazy genius said as he walked up with a very relaxed gait, "Yes Naruto I still find most things to be troublesome. Especially something like having to play a knucklehead like you in shogi. You probably won't last three moves."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, a tick mark formed on her head, "I play all the time with the Pervy Sage! I'll probably beat you! Granny where's the damn board, let's do this!"

Tsunade used one hand to rub her head, why where are the people around her always like this. Shikamaru, on the other hand gave a small smirk. To him Naruto was the most predictable unpredictable person there was.

"Troublesome. I have the board set up over in that patch of comfy grass." Shikamaru drawled out, "I'd prefer to do it under one of the trees, but everyone needs to be able to see us play."

Naruto nodded and followed the genius to one of the very very few undamaged spots of grass and plopped down. Shikamaru studied her a little before he slowly lowered himself into a comfortable position.

"We will play three games. Doing something once is a fluke, doing it twice it's merely a coincidence, three times that's a pattern. Three games and I can derive much about a person." Shikamaru drawled out, "Although that's not the only thing you will be doing. Ino is a student of the mind, as most Yamanaka are, and as such will be talking to you. Getting a feel for who you really are."

"Hello Naruto." Ino said as she sat down near the board, but between where the two shogi players were, "I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but I will be taking notes throughout our conversation so if I need to come back to anything at any point I can."

"Sure, I don't care." Naruto said but with a twinkle in her eye she looked between the two, "But if you both could enlighten me to why you both are so angry with me before we start."

Both looked up startled and shocked at Naruto.

"Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said scratching the back of her head, "It allows me to sense any negative emotions, and if they are directed at me."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Naruto. When you left, we had just gotten Sasuke back. Most of us considered you a friend too, unlike him. So, when you went and effectively did what he tried to do we were pissed. Then we found out about why you did it, how your life was, and we were madder at ourselves for not being there for you. Teams Eight, Nine, and Ten have looked for any trace of you we could find when we went out. Most of us got stronger so that we would be able to find you, help you, and protect you. We all pictured the idiot we all grew up with out in the world without eyes or a way to earn money. Later when Lady Tsunade explained to all of us that you were the Jinchuriki and a true blooded Uzumaki, we worried even more. Now not only were you broken and without your sight, but anyone that wanted a bargaining chip or a chance to grab power could use and abuse you. From being used to breed Clans with massive Chakra reserves to being used and reprogrammed as a living weapon. Then we find out that you weren't actually the Naruto we knew, but a girl. A girl who had been living comfortably on her own island. To say we feel a little angry that you never once confided in any of us before you left, and then never let anyone know you were okay after, is an understatement."

Naruto looked down, as Ino and Shikamaru looked away from her for a moment, before Shikamaru continued.

"That is neither here nor there though. We have an assignment to find out your strategic abilities as well as see how you are mentally." Shikamaru said, and then used his hand to indicate for Naruto to make the first move.

"I had my reasons Shikamaru, ones you could never understand." Naruto said as she made the first move and gestured to Ino to begin.

"Well Naruto how about we start with the basics. Tell me your name, age, rank and the happiest memory you can think of at the moment." Ino said quietly looking at Naruto, while bringing a purple notebook and pen out.

"Hmmmm no problem." Naruto said as she studied the Shogi board intently, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm 16 years of age. My rank is undecided as of now. As for my happiest memory, probably the last time I had really good ramen."

"Well then Naruto why don't you tell me your hobbies and dreams next." Ino said as she scribbled things down into her notebook.

"Hmmm my hobbies are eating good ramen, training, working on seals, cooking, working on and with swords, and gardening, my dreams are to master a few techniques, plant a new awesome garden, and maybe work on reviving the Uzumaki Clan."

"Hmmm so you don't want to be Hokage anymore?" Ino asked.

"It's kind of hard to become the Hokage when you aren't even a full member of the village." Naruto said as she started to make another move, only to put that tile back and select another.

"Explain what you mean about not being a full member of the Village." Ino said looking at the Shogi board.

"It's simple. While I have all the same rights as any citizen of Konoha, I am technically not one. I am here under the protection of the treaty that Konoha had with Uzushiogakure." Naruto said as she quickly made a move and grinned at Shikamaru.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, I am going to ask you a few questions. Please answer them truthfully and as quickly as you can." Ino sad looking at Naruto, who nodded her acknowledgment, "Favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Favorite Jutsu?"

"Rasengan or Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Favorite Animal?"

"Foxes or Toads."

"Favorite place?"

"Uzushiogakure."

"Favorite person?

"Pervy Sage."

This continued on for a while until Naruto looked quite peeved, her tails swishing angrily behind her.

"Looks like I win Naruto." Shikamaru said with a smirk, "Lets reset the pieces and this time I won't go so easy on you."

Naruto's answer was a growl as she helped him reset everything, and they started again.

"Alright Naruto we're going to do some simple word associations. I say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your head." Ino said watching as Shikamaru forced Naruto to pay much more attention by making the game much faster paced, "We'll start with a simple one. Orange."

"Awesome"

"Ramen."

"Food of the Gods."

"Fox."

"Family."

"Toad."

"Family,"

"Jiraiya."

"Family"

"Sasuke."

"Unforgivable bastard"

"Tsunade"

"Granny"

"Kakashi"

"Abandoner."

"Iruka."

"Family."

"Konoha."

"Pain."

"Uzushiogakure"

"Happy."

This also continued on for a while with Ino trying to use what she considered safe words, in the sense they would not irritate Naruto, with not so safe word. Naruto glaring at the board the entire time as she valiantly fought to win a losing battle.

"I win again Naruto, are you sure you've played before." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Yes, I have asshole. Just reset the board and let's get this last game over with." Naruto growled out.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru laughed as he helped her reset the board.

"Welp that was about it, Naruto. Why don't you tell me about some of your adventures while you play Shika one last time?" Ino said as she continued to take notes, these in her head.

Anyone who had ever worked with a Yamanaka would see through some of these basic ploys. Misdirection. The notebook was not actually needed, but when it was put away, the target would relax and be looser lipped. The transition to normal conversation would get the target to relax even more while the Yamanaka continued to steer the conversation where they wanted it, analyzing every word as they did so. Inoichi was extremely proud, Ino was performing a subject analysis of a potentially misleading ally perfectly. Distraction and Misdirection were every type of ninjas friend.

The shogi match was intense, Naturo was playing for all she was worth. She used every trick she could think of, and she was still losing...and badly. Eventually though the game came to its inevitable conclusion. She lost to Shikamaru.

"That's three for three," Shikamaru said smirking at the fuming Kitsune, "You lose again, you weren't too troublesome after all."

"We'll play again soon, you lazy bastard!" Naruto growled out displeased.

"Ino, Shikamaru, I will expect your report later. For now, it's almost eleven thirty let's go eat." Tsunade said appearing beside them.

"RAMEN!" Naruto cried out, jumping up, tails swinging wildly behind her,

"Sure brat, we can do ramen. That place you used to eat all the time has expanded, there is plenty of room for all of us." Tsunade said.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto said excitedly, "Let's go, you old pervert! Get moving!"

She had leapt on Jiriaya's shoulder and pointed ahead grinning.

"Fine brat, I owe you anyway." Jiraiya said tears in his eyes thinking about his poor, poor wallet.

"Welp to all that would like to join, your first bowl will be on the village for coming out and helping with the testing." Tsunade said, the elders glaring at her for wasting the villages money. This of course made Tsunade even happier.

The whole group attended. Some wanting to meet up and talk to their returned student/friend/adopted family member, others to keep an eye on their students, others to keep a watchful eye on the beast.

Right outside of Ichiraku's, trouble struck. Trouble went by the name of Anko Mitarashi. She hadn't been in the village recently due to a mission and saw her best friend Kurenai Yuhi. She promptly glomped her with a war cry. Not a smart move in a crowd of ninja. Though everyone relaxed when they saw who it was, everyone except Naruto. Instead of relaxing, she became rigid and launched herself at the woman as she and her friend got up tackling her down and pulling the collar of her trench aside to reveal her curse mark.

"_Bad Seal! Dirty Chakra!_" Naruto growled out.

"Yeah, so what?" Anko growled back, "It's not like I had a choice with it!"

"Do you want it gone?" Naruto said forcing the demonic resonance from her and looking Anko right in her eye.

"More than anything!" Anko said, eyes conveying the passion with which she spoke.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked with worry.

"I will do my best." Naruto said, getting up and pulling Anko to her feet, "Take off the coat."

"Why you wanna see what's underneath?" Anko said with a wink.

"Hmmmm maybe later," Naruto purred back with a wink, "For now, I need to be able to work on the seal unrestricted. I don't need you to strip all the way, your clothes are already revealing enough."

"Ok." Anko said blinking, surprised that Naruto would flirt back like that.

She dropped the Trench coat, revealing her sexy body to all present, since all she had on was body fitting mesh armor that went from her collar bone to just above her knees, her orangish beige skirt. The mesh did preserve some of her modesty, because while it was skintight and showed a lot of skin, it never actually revealed any of her truly naughty bits. All the men present immediately started having nosebleeds, except for a few. Kakashi hadn't because he had turned away and used a jutsu to form an earth wall around the group. Sai and Asuma had not because they had quickly looked away, fearful of their women. Neji was fine because of Hyuga conditioning, though on the inside he was struggling mightily. Surprisingly Jiraiya had not either, the seal master inside had taken over. Most did not realize this, but most of what Jiraiya did was to make his opponents to let down their guard, think him a fool, and underestimate the Toad Sage. Those who did quickly learned their lesson or learned how to die even quicker. Although that is not to say he wasn't a pervert, he was, a huge one, but he did have a level of control or he would have been dead a long time ago.

"Naruto, are you sure you can do this?" Tsunade questioned.

"She can, Princess." Jiraiya said grimly, "Do not doubt her, ever. Within a year she'll be better than me. The next she'll probably be better than both her parents. Within five she will probably be the greatest seal master to ever walk the world. Besides, who do you think came up with all the new suppression seals I placed on the Uchiha every time I came to town. She has studied Oro's little cursed seal even more than I have."

Everyone around gaped. Sure, they knew Naruto had gotten stronger, but being a Seal Master was insane. Anyone who was anyone knew seals were extremely difficult. Even the smartest geniuses struggled with them. A single line, a hair off could make an explosive tag ineffective, or make it wipe out a whole village. Seals were extremely hard to even copy, much less come up with. So, for Naruto to be this good, they couldn't believe it.

Anbu appeared on the walls looking to their Hokage to see if there was trouble.

"Anbu, guard the top. No one is allowed in that isn't already here" Tsunade said and then nodded to Naruto and Jiraiya to get on with it.

"First things first," Naruto said studying the mark and speaking to Jiraiya and Anko, "I need to force it to expand itself so I can see all the details."

"One problem." Anko spoke up, "When it's fully expanded it covers my whole body, you won't be able to see it."

"That's why I have this." Naruto said bringing out a scroll with seals around it, "Many a Uzumaki has self-applied self-created seals to their body in the midst of battle to give them an edge. Scrolls like this were made to be able to copy them down fully to analyze after. Especially if the subject had fallen in battle."

"Oh." Anko said before getting a determined look on her face, "Do it."

"It will probably hurt, badly." Naruto warned.

"I don't care, just fucking do it!" Anko growled, clenching her teeth and preparing. She looked over once at Kurenai, to see her mouth 'You got this.'

"Wait," Tsunade said, "If you've seen the Uchiha's seal, why do you have to see hers?"

Everyone including Anko looked at Naruto.

"It's simple." Naruto said, "Orochimaru's cursed seals are always changing as he learns more and more. Plus, I have only seen pieces of the Bastard's seal, and never in the flesh."

Tsunade and many others nodded, that made sense,

"Here it comes." Naruto said.

She used her pointer and middle fingers on both hands to touch the mark. Both glowed bright with dangerous chakra. Slowly as if fighting her efforts, the seal expanded, until it covered her whole body. Kanji and marks were everywhere glowing a painful red. This was the seal itself, not the results of activating it. The entire time Anko's teeth were gritted, tears slowly pouring down them, fists clenched. This was a pain like no other. It was as if she had a hundred brands across her body. Quickly as soon as it fully expanded Naruto used a tail to press an end of the scroll to the place where it was centered. After a few moments it flashed a quick violet color to indicate it was finished. Naruto removed her fingers and the seal snapped back into its closed form.

"Sorry about that Anko," Naruto said apologetically, "But I basically have to use my own chakra to force it open all the way. Seals like that were never meant to be reopened but remained closed."

"It's fine." Anko panted out, finally relaxing, "So, don't keep me in suspense. Can you do it?"

"One moment." Naruto said as she looked over the scroll she had unrolled, "Sensei, make sure I'm reading this right."

Jiraiya quickly came over and looked over the scroll quickly with her, before shaking his head and the two began whispering back and forth. Finally, both seemed to sigh, and Jiraiya nodded to Naruto.

"Anko, I'm sorry," Naruto began before she was interrupted.

"I knew it. It's fine though. I've had it so long I wouldn't know what it was like to be without it." Anko started rambling, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Anko listen to me." Naruto said grabbing her by the face and making her look into Naruto's eyes, "The seal itself is locked into you on levels smaller than the cellular. BUT, the seal itself can be changed. While the seal itself is theoretically, a very beautiful piece of work, it's not finished. The seals that it is composed of are various. The overlap and overlay each other so many times it's not even funny. That is our way in. Several of the seals are incomplete for some reason. So, the incomplete ones are our way in. We can go through them to adjust the completed seals that they overlay or overlap and either remove them completely or adjust them to your benefit."

"Wh-what?" Anko gaped at the Kitsune.

"Basically, she can't remove it because it's been tied to your DNA, but she can change it." Jiraiya spoke, "She could evolve it to something that could actually help you in battle."

"Jiraiya. Naruto. What kind of seals are contained in it?" Tsunade questioned, after all she had a limited understanding of seals.

"Well to name a few," Naruto began, "There is a containment and binding seal. It's why we can't remove it completely. Then there are few completed seals. A pain seal meant to help influence the user. An aggression seal meant to influence the host's emotions. A seal for combining DNA of an outside source, that is also contained in the seal. A seal for helping guide the transformation due to the host and outside DNA source. A seal for channeling Nature Chakra. And the most complicated one, a soul containment seal. It seems to play a major part in all of it."

"Like she said that is only a portion of the seals." Jiriaya spoke up, "There is also an incomplete slave seal, an incomplete mind deterioration seal. An incomplete obedience seal. An incomplete mind influencing seal. And a few more. It's ridiculous, no seal should be this overly complicated and incomplete at the same time."

"Why do you say that?" Anko spoke up.

"Basically, because something this complex any seal master worth their salt would have finished a seal or set of seals before moving on to the next. It would be like a talented seamstress to be making a wedding gown and leaving it full of random holes, and forgetting to add a sleeve, and then giving it to the bride to wear." Naruto said once again glaring at the scroll she held.

"Well why not just remove all the seals inside the containment seal?" Sakura asked stepping forward, with a smug look on her face.

Of course, this cause most in attendance to facepalm.

"Seals don't work that way." Anko said, "I was never that good at them, but I know enough to know that..."

"Also, if we removed everything it could literally fuck her up. Like the Containment Seal is tied into her genetic code. Even adjusting it I will need to be extremely careful. If it doesn't do that then by leaving it empty any mid-level sealer could force it open and say splice a Slave Seal in it. One that would be then tied to her genetic code. So clearly we can't just remove them." Naruto said with an eye roll.

"Oh." Sakura said as she stepped back, embarrassed.

"Sensei do you still have it?" Naruto said, looking at the old Toad Sage.

"It?" Tsunade once again questioned.

"Well me and Naruto were theorizing about Orochimaru's seals and jinchuuriki seals which lead to the discussion of the Amber Purifying Pot, the Crimson Gourd, and the Sword of Totsuka. All three are legendary objects able to seal away things like the soul or whole people. Soooo we ended up making our own version."Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your own version." Tsunade said plainly looking at them both.

"Yea we used some special components from Uzu and carved seals in it before and after it was baked to make the clay ceramic inner layer and then made a porcelain ceramic outer layer that was also sealed before and after." Jiraiya unsealed a large gourd about three feet high and two feet in diameter at its largest points, "See after Naruto or myself remove the stopper we can use our Chakra to empower it to force anyone or anything to be sealed in it as long as they touch the rim. The person or thing, soul an all, are then dragged into the top chamber of the gourd. Then by placing the stopper back in it they are forced to the bottom chamber of the gourd where they cannot be released from without us doing what is essentially a summoning jutsu. In the bottom we can essentially seal as many as we want to. It is a space-time fuinjutsu that puts the person or soul in an endless twilight. The gourd influencing them to fall into an endless slumber, until summoned out. Unfortunately, we were only able to get the seals to allow one person at a time in the top half of the gourd. So only one person is able to be sealed, soul and all, at a time."

Everyone looked at the gourd. It was a glossy black with a red cloth wrapped at the narrow point in the middle. The stopper in the top looked like normal cork, except the top of it bore the Uzumaki Clan Seal. It was completely unassuming and yet unnerving.

"Really? And, why would you need that?" Tsunade said.

"That Soul Containment Seal. The way Orochimaru's seals always stink of his chakra, I've always theorized that he had somehow maintained a level of influence over the seal victim, and that confirms it. If I'm right, he had probably sealed part of his own soul into each one." Jiraiya spoke seriously.

"That's impossible!" Tsunade gaped.

"No, it's not. With the right seals you could do it. It would be extremely painful, but you could do it." Naruto said grimly, "So that's why we need the gourd. We can use it to trap the part of his soul that is in the seal."

"What if it's not that?" Tsunade spoke, "You really don't know if that's what he's done."

"Tsunade, even if that's not what he's done, it's something just as bad. Whatever it is the gourd can contain." Jiraiya said with conviction.

"How are you going to get whatever it is out?" Anko said worriedly.

"With these." Naruto spoke as a look if concentration appeared on her face, "I'm not as good as my mother was with them, but I'm getting better. They are made of chakra so they can be pushed into the seal and be used to contain and control whatever is in it."

As she spoke several fiery golden chains started appearing from her back. The Adamantine Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki. She produced nine, all extremely thick and seemed to be made of a fiery golden molten metal. All those who had never seen them looked on in wonder, while others that knew of them looked on in curiosity.

"What are those?" Ino said, her eyes locked on them as the continued to unfurl.

"The Adamantine Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki. One of the most powerful and versatile kekkei genkai that is not a dojutsu." Sasuke spoke from behind her.

"Normally a pure golden color, they are strong enough to even be able to restrain the Tailed Beasts or create barriers that can withstand the Tailed Beasts greatest attacks." Hinata said from her side.

"Wait, how do you both know what they are?" Sakura asked the two.

"As a non-clan shinobi, you wouldn't have had a chance to ever learn of them. The academy got rid of anything pertaining Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki before we arrived. And most clans did too considering how Uzushiogakure fell." Sasuke said seriously.

"Our clans however have always been very staunch in its education of other clans, particularly ones with kekkei genkai. Especially the more versatile ones. Considering one of the last known users of this particular one lived in Konoha, and she became an S-Ranked Kunoichi, that was extremely proficient with them." Hinata said.

"You never know who you may face in battle, it's always better to be paranoid and prepared then dead and buried" Shikamaru began, causing everyone to look at him funny, "What? The Nara have always believed knowledge is power. The dojutsu clans are not the only ones who make their members learn of things like this."

"Well if everyone is done gawking, it's time to begin." Naruto said looking at Anko who simply nodded, as did Jiraiya who had the gourd at the ready.

Suddenly Kakashi stepped forward. He had a kunai wrapped in several strips of cloth that he gave Anko. She took it and with a look of thanks placed it in her mouth and bit down. Kakashi wasn't the only one to move forward. Kurenai stepped forward and took both of her friend's hands and squeezed them looking her in the eye as she did.

"Do it." Kurenai spoke.

Naruto moved forward and once again forced the Cursed Seal of Heaven open. Anko bit down on the wrapped kunai and squeezed Kurenai's hands causing her to slightly wince. The seal unraveled slowly. The burning Mark's filling her skin. The spiked tips of Naruto's Adamantine Chains slowly converged on a particular part of the Seal and started to push against it. The skin seemed to buckle like it was being pushed on. Then with a slip all nine buried themselves into the Seal, and Anko screamed.

"Hold on Anko, you can do it!" Kurenai growled out as Anko's hands squeezed hers so tightly she thought that some of the bones were going to break.

Tears poured down Anko's face as sweat poured down Naruto's. More and more of the chains flowed into the Seal, and Naruto's face was a grim and concentrating.

"_Found the bastard!_" Naruto gritted out, "_Whatever it is, is fucking slippery!_"

Naruto's tails waived in anger as more and more of her chains disappeared into the Seal. Then Naruto let out a savage growl, that made the hair stand up on everyone.

"_Got you, you son of a bitch!_" She snarled as suddenly the chains switched directions and all nine came pulling out, "_Jiraiya be ready!_"

Jiraiya uncorked the gourd as the end of Naruto's chains came into view. On them was a giant white snake. It had to be over seven feet long and about a foot and a half thick on average. The snake was pierced in multiple places by the chains. Some of the chains pierced all the way through and wrapped around it to pierce it again. Others fully just wrapped around the thing. It still struggled and fought to be free. As it finally was fully pulled free everyone coiled in disgust, for its face was that of Orochimaru. The thing tried to speak, but there was a chain impaled through its mouth and wrapped around it.

"Oh my Kami, he actually did it." Tsunade gaped.

"That's disgusting." Ino said as she recoiled from the sight.

"That was in me?" Anko said, the pain having been severely reduced after Naruto's chains and the snake like creature had been removed.

"That is in me?" Sasuke gaped in horror and disgust, grabbing his mark as he looked on.

Jiraiya pulled the stopper out of the gourd and a swirl of Chakra seemed to form around the opening. Naruto directed the creature with her chains as it squirmed. A high pitch scream seemed to develop from it as its tail was caught in the pull of the gourd. The snake was pulled steadily in and Naruto's chains unraveled from it and pulled themselves free. Leaving gaping burned wounds. Eventually all that remained was a struggling head. As the last chain it screamed at them all once again.

"_Daaaaamn you! Uzumakiiiii! Sssssave meeeeeee!_" Were its last screeches as it was finally pulled all the way in, and Jiraiya stuffed the stopper in the top.

Naruto slowly withdrew each of her chains back into her chakra, and when the last one was finally gone, she collapsed to her knees.

"You good kid?" Jiraiya said as he walked over and looked her up and down, setting the gourd on the ground as he did.

"_Yea, yo_u know the chains are always really hard for me to use." Naruto said drawing in deep breaths.

"I know brat, you need to practice with them more." Jiraiya said as he helped her up again.

"That thing was disgusting." Naruto laughed out.

"Extremely." Jiraiya laughed with her.

The rest looked on curiously. Wondering how the Naruto they knew would have become grossed out at all, even as something as that thing was.

"It's chakra was revolting. Like it had perverted nature chakra and normal chakra flowing in it all wrong." Naruto shivered at the thought of that chakra again.

"I know brat," Jiraiya spoke and then lightly pooped Naruto on the back, "We can examine that thing more later. Right now, we need to fix that seal."

"Right Sensei!" Naruto said.

She pushed off the Toad Sage and strode back over to Anko, opening the seal once more, and once again Anko bit down on the kunai and squeezed Kurenai's hands. Naruto once again brought out her chains, using the spikes at different parts to hold the Cursed Seal of Heaven open. Her fingers then lit up, and she began rewriting the Seal. Where she touched, she either adjusted marks, created them, or simply erased them all together.

"Amazing." Kakashi all but gaped.

"What's amazing Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Normally seals are written with chakra conducting ink for a reason." Kakashi started saying, while never taking his eyes off Naruto, "Only a true Seal Master can write with just their chakra. It takes a high level of chakra and a high level of a specialized form chakra control to write seals like that. As well as you must be extremely knowledgeable in seals and how they work and how each line affects the seal or else the seal could do something completely different than you wanted it to."

"Oh." Sakura said wide eyed.

They all continued to watch as Naruto altered the Cursed Seal of Heaven, with Jiraiya watching every move over her shoulder. Occasionally he or she would point to something and they would whisper about it before she would continue. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then thirty. They were approaching the hour mark when Sakura had to speak once again

"Kakashi-sensei, why doesn't Lord Jiraiya help instead of just standing there talking. They could have been done by now." Sakura almost growled out, having to force down the urge to stamp her foot. She was damn tired of standing there.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said giving Sakura a look that said he thought she was an idiot, "If Lord Jiraiya also was working in it, it would be like trying to do a jutsu but your left and right hand didn't know what the other was doing."

"Exactly Sakura, if Lord Jiraiya was working on it with Naruto it exponentially increases the chances of something going wrong. And something going wrong with something like this, could end up killing Anko and even us in the end. So instead of risking all our lives to do it faster, Lord Jiraiya is double checking everything Naruto is doing and be there to back her up. Many a day I saw Lord Jiraiya and Minato-sensei or Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei or Lord Jiraiya and Kushina-sensei doing the same thing." Kakashi said Sakura, shaking his head to how she still acted after all these years.

"Oh." Sakura said quietly, a slight color coming to her cheeks from embarrassment at being called out.

Naruto and Jiraiya ignored everything around them and continued working. It took them almost another hour before they finally stepped back. Naruto's chakra chains guided the seal closed. And guided it to a new spot on her back at the bottom of her neck. The seals mark had changed as well. No longer did it resemble the tomoe of the sharingan, it was now a snake in a circle biting its own tail. The black of the seal and her own skin created a beautiful scale like pattern, making the snake seem almost alive. Finally she retracted her chakra chains completely. Sweat was pouring down her face as she finally grinned at Anko.

"It's over Anko, its finished." Naruto said proudly and tiredly.

"Thank you, brat. Thank you so much." Anko sagged in relief, spitting out the kunai and finally releasing Kurenai's hands with a sheepish grin. One that was fully returned by Kurenai.

"Well the good news is that it shouldn't hinder your growth anymore. The Chakra restriction and restraining seals were removed." then with a feral grin Naruto finished, "The better news, activate it."

Anko stepped back and pushed a little chakra into the seal. Her skin slightly darkened and what looked like dusky purple snakes flowed out from the seal around her body.

"That's the first level. It gives a natural boost to the bodies strength and speed all while boosting the chakra reserves the user can call upon. All this by using the seal to let the body naturally be augmented by nature energy." Naruto said with a grin.

"I feel so strong, but I don't feel the pain or the hatred or the drive to lose it like when I first got it" Anko gaped, before gasping and grabbing her head in pain.

"Anko?" Kurenai shouted and tried to reach her friend.

Anko held her hand out to keep Kurenai away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she looked up with tears in her eyes, "I finally remember, I finally remember everything."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said worriedly, approaching the two.

"I finally remember everything with sensei." more tears poured down Anko's face as she continued talking, "I just don't understand even more now. How he went from the closest thing I had to a father to this, this, this monster."

Kurenai quickly took her into her arms.

"I know kid, trust me, I know." Jiraiya spoke grimley, looking Anko in the eyes, "Me and sensei spent many days wondering where he went wrong or what we could have done to stop it from happening. If I ever find out what happened, you'll be the first I tell. Until then we must keep getting stronger, for the man he was and to put down the monster he has become."

"Jiraiya." Tsunade spoke worriedly reaching out, looking hurt when Jiraiya stepped away.

"Don't Tsunade, just don't." Jiraiya's face cleared, his misery hidden once again, "Now Anko, activate the second level."

"You're right Lord Jiraiya." Anko closed her eyes, pushing her feelings under and pushed more chakra into the seal.

"We will talk about what you remember Anko." Tsunade said her Hokage mode engaged.

Anko nodded as she felt the transformation happening. She gasped as her legs seem to fuse together, forming a tail. One that lengthened until while she did not gain any height, she did have almost a full six feet of tail behind her. Her skin seemed to gain scales all over it. The scales were charcoal all over, except for the belly of her tail that was a darker deep purple that disappeared under her skirt. Her nails lengthened to claws, her canines lengthened to sharper fangs, and her tongue became snake like. Finally, she gained deep purple marks on the top of her eyes that then flowed down the sides of her nose before ending in a sharp point, just like the ones on Orochimaru's face. When she opened her eyes, they were a deep golden yellow, with slits for pupils.

"Whoa." Anko gaped feeling the rush of power.

"Whoa is right. Naruto. Jiraiya. What did you idiots do?" Tsunade growled at the two.

"Well you see, while a lot of the Seal could be worked around and on. Two of the main parts of the seal could not really be changed. They were tied too deeply into the base matrix." Jiraiya spoke up quickly, "The original base part of the seal takes a foreign DNA source and supplements the host's DNA so that the host can safely and naturally use Natural Energies. It's what strengthens the host and makes them so powerful. It basically creates a Faux Sage."

"Then you have that Soul Containment Seal," Naruto picked up where Jiraiya left off, "it was the same way. It was tied so deeply into the base matrix that to many changes would cause the Seal to collapse, which would at best kill Anko, at worst, well it never got to that. So, we just adjusted what that seal contained. Instead of a corrupted physical manifestation of a piece of a soul we made it hold DNA and Chakra, just like the one that holds that foreign DNA that supplements the host's DNA. We couldn't just leave it empty either. Around the seal, there was plenty of Snake Sage DNA and Chakra that was just freely floating in the Seal, we forced all of it together into the former Soul Containment Seal. So, when she activates the second level this fuses with that foreign DNA and helps supplement the host's DNA. Which while strengths her, apparently caused this transformation."

"Now we were able to remove or repurpose all the seals that could have possibly hurt, harmed, or even restricted her at all." Jiraiya once again spoke as he carefully examined Anko, "How do you feel brat?"

"I feel great!" Anko said wide eyed, "I feel stronger than ever, faster than ever, and more chakra than I ever thought I could have."

"Good. You will need to start training with your base form and the seal forms. For those I recommend you do so while under my supervision, at least for a little bit. To make sure there are no harmful side effects at all, even though there shouldn't be." Jiraiya said.

"Understood!" Anko said with a salute.

"Alright Anko deactivate that, let's make sure there isn't any harmful side effects to this. New version of the cursed seal." Tsunade said, giving the seal masters a glare.

Anko then closed her eyes and first changed back from the second level to the first and then all the way back to her base human form, before opening them. Tsunade immediately performed diagnostic jutsus on her.

"Well everything checks out." Tsunade said, before looking at Anko, "You are on mission leave for the next three months while you train this. If Jiraiya isn't there to watch you train, Naruto better be. Also, you need at least one high level medic nin around as well, I'll give you an approved list later, I personally will oversee your first session. It couldn't hurt to also have a third person there who could quickly retrieve myself or other help, just in case."

"Yes ma'am!" Anko chirped still excited about no longer being a victim to the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

"Hmmmmm that seal needs a new name though…"Jiraiya said stroking his chin in thought.

"How about the Blessed Seal of the Naga?" Naruto questioned the Toad Sage.

"I like it brat!" Jiraiya grinned as he held a thumbs up.

"It has the Anko seal of approval!" Anko said as she adopted a nice guy pose.

"So, will you do this for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked stepping forward.

"Never." Naruto said dismissively.

"What?!" Sakura gaped at her former teammate.

"And why exactly are you refusing to help Lord Uchiha?" Koharu, glared as she stepped forward.

"It does not matter her reasoning, Tsunade make this girl help Lord Uchiha so that he can become stronger, and better serve this village." Honaru stated as he stepped up beside his teammate, slightly adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"First of all, councilors, last I checked I was the Hokage, not either of you. Second we should hear out why Lady Uzumaki does not wish to adjust the Uchiha brat's seal." Tsunade snarled back, before looking at Naruto and waiting.

"It's simple," Naruto said with a shrug, "First of all his seal is different than her's. More advanced and harder to change. Second, if I have to finish with these little exams later, I would prefer not to waste anymore chakra today. Third and most importantly, I don't want to."

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched out, causing several to cover their ears.

"That is unacceptable, Uzumaki you will help Lord Uchiha with his Seal. It can no longer be allowed to be a risk to the people of Konoha." Homaru started with a glare.

"How about this, all of you who want me to rework Sasuke's seal, how about he shoves a chidori through each of your chests and then you can vote on if I do it?" Naruto growled at them.

"And for another thing the Cursed Seal of Heaven on that brat is completely restricted. The last seal Naruto and I designed that I out on him completely restricts it and cuts it off. So, it is not a danger to Konoha." Jiraiya quickly gave a logical response to placate the elders and not give them a leg to stand on, with this argument at least.

"How can you help a random ninja and not help Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whined before deciding to argue with the Kitsune, "What happened to those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum? Isn't this you abandoning your comrade? Doesn't that make you worse than scum?"

As Sakura kept going and going, Naruto became angrier and angrier, her tails violently thrashing behind her.

"Well Sakura I didn't abandon him. Last I checked I helped design or did design most of the seals that have been placed on him to help restrict the Cursed Seal of Heaven and remove its influence. And I wonder, if those that abandon their comrades are lower than scum, what does that make those who try to abandon everyone and then attempt to kill their comrades? How low does that make them?" Naruto growled out.

Sasuke flinched at the harsh, yet truthful, words. Sakura deflated, but then looked like she was about to respond again when Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. She looked back and he simply shook his head.

"If Naruto doesn't wish to fully remove my seal or alter it to be like Anko's she doesn't have too. If she says her and Lord Jiraiya have completely cut it off from having influence over me then that is enough." Sasuke spoke quietly, getting strange looks from the few who knew how much the seal bothered him.

"Besides Sakura, Anko isn't a random person. She was there for me a lot when I was younger. She was one of the few that knew I was actually a girl." Naruto admitted looking at Anko who gaped.

"Wait, brat is that you?" Anko said looking curiously at the Kitsune and when she received a nod in response. Anko promptly glomped her.

"I feel like we're missing something here." Ino said looking at the pair curiously.

"Well ya see Grandpa Third always did the best he could when raising me." Naruto started while everyone else started paying strict attention, "The main problem he had was that I was a girl pretending to be a boy. So, things like the kunoichi only classes at the academy or things girls have to deal with growing up he needed someone to help with that. He knew Anko could be discreet and wouldn't judge me on my burden, so he enlisted her into helping."

"Yup!" Anko said holding a peace sign up, "Lord Third had me helping her since she was really young to make sure she always has a female presence in her life that she could trust. Hell, the only other person she might have spent more time around than me was Lord Third himself, and Asuma."

"Wait! What?" Kurenai looked from her best friend to her secret, yet not so secret, boyfriend.

"Yea, it was before I left to be one of the twelve or whenever I would be back on leave, the old man used to make me watch her, a lot. That kid could get into so much trouble even with somebody watching her." Asuma sighed.

"Asuma, don't even joke like that. I remember how much you used to love to play with little Naru." Anko laughed as Asuma's cheeks colored slightly.

"Yea Uncle Asuma, you know you loved watching me!" Naruto grinned at the older man.

"As heart wrenching as this little reunion is, I believe we still have one final test to do on the creature, so can we hurry this along. I have things to do with my time." the dry, sarcastic voice of Danzo caused many to tense up.

"Danzo, if I have to tell you again not to refer to Naruto like that, I may just have to do what sensei never would." Jiraiya growled at the old man.

"I wonder, just what does an old retired shinobi like you does that he considers so important?" Tsunade questioned Danzo, "On the other hand we have been holding up everything for quite a while. Kakashi if you would please drop the wall. I do believe we have been blocking the entrance to Ichiraku for almost two hours. Like I said the first round is on the village for participating with testing Naruto's abilities"

Kakashi nodded and lowered the Earth-Style Wall he had surrounded them with, Anbu leaping away as he did. It revealed the curious and worried faces of Teuchi and Ayame.

"Lady Hokage!" Teuchi said immediately noticing Tsunade, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it is. We just had to take care of something out here. The good news is that most of us will be eating here, and I will be giving you a little extra as compensation for disrupting your business." Tsunade said, attempting to placate the worried ramen chef.

"That's all fine Lady Hokage, but what about Naruto? We heard rumors that he had been brought back to the village!" Ayame, quickly filled in for her father, she had seen Naruto as a younger sibling and cried many a time at the thought of what he had been through.

"Uh, well, seeeeee..." the Hokage trailed off attempting to figure out exactly how to break the news of Naruto.

"It's simple," Kakashi said pushing Naruto forward, "He was actually a she, and here she is."

"Uh, hey…" Naruto began nervously, her tails fluttering behind her showing how nervous she was.

The two immediately tackled Naruto in a hug.

"You knucklehead, where have you been?" Ayame had tears running down her face.

"Uzushiogakure, my mother's home." Naruto herself was fighting back tears.

"How could you? My best customer just leaves without even saying goodbye!" Teuchi cried out causing Ayame to start hitting him in the head.

"Dad be serious for once!" She yelled at him.

"It's okay Ayame," Naruto said almost giggling at the chief, "The thing is Old Man I'm back, and I'm hungry!"

"Well then Ayame it's time to get to work!" Teuchi said as he clambered to get back behind the counter into his kitchen, "Ayame find out what everyone wants!"

"Well sit wherever you all would like." Ayame said expanding her hands to indicate the much larger restaurant.

Naruto finally noticed the new and improved Ichiraku. Instead of walking through a curtain, it was a set of glass double doors. Instead of a simple counter with some seats lined up, there was a larger counter with more seats and a large eating area with multiple booths and tables in it. Naruto gazed in wonder before taking a spot at the counter.

"Naruto, we have a new and expanded menu too!" Ayame said, but clearly saw how Naruto was glaze eyed looking at the ramen, "Or you can start with one of your usuals."

"I want ten bowls of pork, five chicken, and five beef." Naruto drooled out.

"Uzumaki size?" Ayame laughed and handed a ticket back to her father before moving on to the various other orders around.

"Wait, what's Uzumaki size?" Sakura questioned, "All I see is small, medium, or large bowls."

"That's because Dad came up with it when Kushina Uzumaki started coming in to eat regularly. If anyone could give Naruto a run for their money eating ramen it was her." Ayame laughed at all the curious looks, "An Uzumaki bowl is the size of two of our large bowls."

Everyone just gaped at her, she simply shrugged.

"Wait, I have another question." Sakura said, slightly blushing when she realized everyone was watching her, "Naruto used to eat here for every meal almost right?"

Ayame nodded.

"Sakura it was one of the few places that would never throw me out or charge me crazy prices." Naruto sadly said.

"Uh, well how did Naruto grow up right. I mean ramen is full of calories and not much else. There is no way she could have gotten all the nutrition she needed from just eating here." Sakura asked and then looked down as several people were glaring at her.

"Well at some ramen places yes that is the case. However, at Ramen Ichiraku we use only the freshest of ingredients, so our ramen actually has an extremely high nutritional value. Full of heathy carbs, protein and vegetables." Ayame sounded almost as if she was on a commercial.

"Plus, Lord Third gave us these." Teuchi said and tossed a single small tablet at Sakura who caught it.

"What is it?" She asked examining it.

"Specialized dissolvable nutrition supplements." Tsunade said with a small smile, "Everything your ramen obsessed Uzumaki needs. I remember helping my grandmother design these for Kushina. For a while there she wouldn't eat anything but ramen from here. Come to think of it, Grandma Mito started eating more ramen after we made them too…"

"Yup," Teuchi laughed, "Lord Third recommissioned them from the hospital once Naruto started coming here. It brought back so many memories."

At that moment Naruto's stomach decided to growl.

"Well that's enough reminiscing, clearly some of you are hungry." Teuchi said before going back again to prepare Naruto's order, letting Ayame gather the others.

All of Naruto's friends decided to sit at one of the large tables in the center. Ino decided to take it on herself to make Naruto move.

"Naruto," the other blonde started, "We all need to talk. You're going to sit with all of us so we can clear the air."

Naruto let herself be drug to the table and sat down. Team Ten sat to her right and Team Eight to her direct left. Teams Nine sat on the other side to her left while Her own former teammates sat across and to the right.

"So, what exactly need to be cleared up here. I was tired of this village and it's bullshit. I brought back everyone's precious Uchiha, who attempted to kill me several times I might add, and my reward was being yelled at by his stupid fangirl that plays at being a ninja, had my sensei that never trained me criticize me for using the level of jutsu I did when his favorite little student tried to kill me with a similar ranked jutsu, while trying to defect, the council basically punish me by limiting my ninja career, and then the village itself decide that I should no longer own or have anything, including a set of functional eyes. So, what explanations do I owe to anyone?" Naruto growled out, a little pissed that she was being taken from her spot at the counter, and that these people wanted to blame her for their feelings over her leaving.

Sakura grew pissed at hearing her description. Kakashi, who like most the former senseis had sat in a booth beside the table to eavesdrop, visibly saddened. Sasuke simply closed his eyes, but anyone who looked close enough could see the small tick everytime Naruto mentioned his attempted defection or when he tried to kill her. The others somewhat shared a look with a few getting a little angry about her comments.

"Naruto I'm a chunin, and an apprentice of the Hokage herself, how dare you say I'm a fangirl that plays at being a ninja!" She growled at the blonde.

"Sakura you just ordered a small bowl of diet ramen. As the apprentice to the Hokage, who is one of the most renowned medical shinobi to have ever existed, you would think you would have at least some medical knowledge. Your body needs calories and a balanced diet to function, especially if you live an active lifestyle. Therefore, you starving yourself is proving my point. You don't take being a ninja seriously. Like you said you are a student of the Hokage, one of the Legendary Sanin, and have been for what over three years? And yet you are only a chunin. I'm betting you're a pretty good medic and trash at anything not related to shear book knowledge or controlling your stupid little chakra supply. You're pathetic." Naruto didn't say it with hate or anger or anything like that, she stated everything as if it were facts. That made it even more embarrassing for the pink haired girl, who could barely contain her tears.

"That's enough Naruto." Ino almost growled at the Kitsune.

"Why, why is that enough?" Naruto began angrily, "Because suddenly all of you decide it is. Because all of you are pissed for some reason because I didn't tell you I was a girl or that I was the jinchuuriki? Because all of you are angry that I left without talking to you?"

"Yes Naruto, we were your friends! You should have told us; we would have helped you!" Kiba was the one to speak up now.

"Friends? How were any of you my friends?" Naruto said in disbelief, "How many of you have passed by when I was thrown out of a place simply for trying to buy groceries? How many of you have walked in the opposite direction when someone was beating on me or destroying my stuff? How many of you have actively participated in helping dehumanize me or deny me basic human rights? So, I left and now you feel guilty and decide that I should have come to one of you instead of leaving. Name one time any of you reached out and helped me when I needed it. One time you saw I didn't have any money, because I was always being overpriced or the chunin supposed to deliver my stipend decided I didn't deserve it, and you helped me pay for food or my bills. One time where you stopped them from hurting me. One time you stopped them from destroying the few possesions I had been allowed to finally have. One time where you did anything?"

Everyone around her was quiet. Sitting there ashamed, most realizing that they may have never participated in anything, but they never stopped it either.

"We were children Naruto, what were we supposed to do?" Shino spoke up from her far left.

"I'm not saying you were supposed to do anything, we were kids. But I don't see why you thought I should have gone to any of you for help when I was at my weakest, blind and beaten, when you never had helped before." Naruto said sadly.

Silence. Many taking in what she said. Many of the older generation ashamed by the same reasons the younger ones were. Others were simply disgusted by this show of emotions from this generation of ninja and the villages latest weapon.

"Troublesome. Maybe that is why we are so mad Naruto. We do realize why you didn't come to us for help, and yet we did consider ourselves your friends." Shikamaru said quietly.

"Maybe it's because you've had such an important impact on all of our lives in one way or another. Helped us when we did not even want or even know we needed it. Yet we were not there when you needed us." Neji spoke up from the other end.

"Maybe it's because we didn't realize how important you were to us until you were gone. Or realize how bad you had it, far worse than any of us, and yet you were always there, with a smile, for any of us. Our guilt and anger at being inadequate friends for you displaced on to you for leaving us." Sasuke spoke, much to the surprise of everyone.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Contemplating what had just been said.

"Maybe you all should get over it. The past is in the past. I'm clearly not the same person I was when I left, and yet I'm not that different from when I left. I just stand up for myself now and have a sense of self-worth." Naruto said breathing out deeply, "Maybe we should try again, and you all show me why I could come to you now if anything like that ever happened again."

"So, we start over as friends?" Ino asked.

"Yea ...why not? It may take more time with some than with others, but why don't we try and be friends again." Naruto said as she scratched the back of her head and let loose with a small grin.

Most of the senseis visibly relaxed. Except Jiraiya who had a small frown. He loved his goddaughter, but she needed to be less forgiving before it got her killed.

Naruto was the first one to get her food, and she was still finished before everyone else. Ordering a second round of the same thing.

"Tenten, do you mind if I use your sword against Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as she finished the last bowl of her second round.

"Sure," Tenten said, a little hesitant, "I just don't know how long it will hold up with your chakra."

"That was my next question," Naruto grinned, "Do you mind if I alter it a bit with a few seals?"

"So, you want to take my sword, made in the Land of Iron, and add Uzumaki seal work to it?" Tenten questioned.

"Uh, yes?" Naruto said nervously.

"YES!" Tenten almost shrieked in excitement, looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, ok then." Naruto motioned for Tenten to give her the sword.

She walked over to a corner, moving tables out of the way, creating herself a workspace. Everyone looked on curiously as she sat down in the lotus position, blade in front of her. From her belt she summoned the broken Kumo blade and placed it around the Land of Iron sword. Everyone looked on curiously as Naruto closed her eyes and lines of chakra started flowing out of her, building a sealing array, focused on the swords.

"Lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi questioned in wonder.

"She actually is that good Kakashi." Jiraiya smirked, "Although, this is formulas she has done several times, even she is not quite good enough to do this on the fly."

"What exactly is she doing?" Sasuke asked, sharingan activated as he watched.

"Well Uchiha, she is creating seals purely from chakra. A three-dimensional seal from her own chakra. It is one of the strongest and most dangerous forms of sealing." Jiraiya answered glaring at him, "And you can cut off those fancy eyes of yours, even if you memorize the sealing arrays, they won't work for you. Sealing is a dangerous art. What works for someone may not work for others. It depends on the density, purity, and frequency of your chakra, along with a hundred other variables. Its why most complex seals can't be just copied and written by anyone and everyone. Simple seals such as the Exploding Seal on exploding tags, and most simple privacy seals are made with almost any chakra frequency, density, and purity in mind, but if you tried to do this. To copy her line for line, you'd probably kill yourself."

"I'm not copying her sealing arrays. Contrary to belief we can control the copy ability to some level. I am using it to study her Chakra. It is different than any I have ever seen. Strange, yet beautiful." Sasuke responded to the Toad Sage.

"As you like Uchiha." Jiraiya almost growled, shifting his attention to Naruto again.

"Lord Jiraiya, what exactly is she doing with the swords and seals?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"The Land of Iron swords are easily recognizable by their dark colored blade, with a light-colored blade edge. It is made this way by the special iron ores used in the forging process. The darker the blade, the whiter the edge, as well as the more clearly defined the separation is, the better the sword. The better the sword the better it can channel chakra. Most Land of Iron swords are well known for this, which is why swords from that land are well regarded by shinobi. Again, due to the special Iron ores. Tenten's sword is a fairly decent one, at least compared to the few Land of Iron swords you can find in the Shinobi nations. Amongst the Shinobi nations the best swords have always been of Uzumaki origins. Following them it is swords from Kumo." Jiriaya started explaining, only once again to be interrupted by Sakura.

"But Lord Jiraiya, what about Kiri? Aren't they well known for their swordsmen?" the pink haired girl said smugly.

"Tsunade, the level of your apprentice continues to surprise me." Jiraiya began, causing Sakura to grin at what she thought was a compliment, "Because I was always under the impression you had much higher standards than what she is exhibiting. To interrupt someone as they are explaining something to pretend like she knows more."

Jiraiya simply shook his head, while Tsunade glared at a now chastised Sakura.

"Now little girl if you are done pretending to know more than the current Spymaster, whose job is to know information like this. I will continue." Jiraiya glared at Sakura, "Now to answer your question. Kiri is famous for its swordsmen, not its swords. Their best blades are all mainly from Uzu. They had a huge trade agreement before they betrayed the Uzumaki. Most of their best blades are left over from then. Followed by blades bought from Kumo. Everything after that is smiths that were trained under the Uzumaki and their apprentices, but those standards have fallen far. But to continue my point, Kumo swords are also very cleverly crafted. The mountains around Kumo have small amounts of similar minerals and ores which they use to create alloys for their blades. Making them the next best blades for channeling chakra. What Naruto is doing with her seals is drawing out those special ores from the broken Kumo blade and using them to strengthen the Land of Iron blade. While she is doing that, she is creating a sealing array that is implementing itself in the sword from its core to its surface that will work similar to a person's chakra system, faux tenketsu points included. Allowing a person to channel chakra more efficiently and larger quantities of it as well."

"Amazing." Tenten said glee in her eyes, as she and everyone else watched as Naruto's purpleish chakra drew line after line of each array.

"If I know Naru, it's only about to get better for you Tenten. Uzumaki tradition dictates that she will align the seals, so they perfectly resonate with the sword's owner's chakra. After she does this, you will be required to blood the blade for the first time and name it. In the tradition, you will slice your dominant sword hand open with the blade. You will then cover every inch of the sword's blade with your blood, while slowly applying chakra to the sword at the same time. In a sense you are quenching it in your essence. By doing so, the seals in the blade cause it to resonate with you and you alone. Naruto as the Sealer whose chakra was used in the seals, will be the only person able to wield the sword with similar effectiveness. After quenching it, you must name it, or rename it depending on the sword." Jiraiya spoke seriously. After which everyone stared at him, and then Naruto. Watching as the sweat poured down her face, her chakra continuing to create line after line in the array. Finally looking up she motioned Tenten forward, having expected Jiraiya to explain.

"Tenten, come here and sit in front of me in the lotus position." Naruto said, sweat falling down her face as the sealing array continued to float around her and the sword.

Tenten carefully made her way to Naruto and sat down right in front of both her and the blade.

"Tenten, I assume Jiraiya explained what is going to happen?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, he said I had to blood the blade and apply chakra the entire time I do it." Tenten answered tentatively.

"You are right-handed from what I saw, take your left hand and lift the blade. Then take the blade edge and use it to slice open your right hand. Then start at where the blade meets the blade collar, at the blade edge. While applying chakra to your hand, concentrated where the wound is, slide your hand along the blade all the way up to the blade tip. Then lift your hand and placing it just behind your previous starting point and repeat the process. Continue doing this until the entire blade has been covered. Flip it over and repeat the process. While you are doing this, I will adjust the arrays to perfectly match your chakra, and to resonate with you." Naruto explained, nodding for Tenten to start.

Everyone watched as Tenten started, doing exactly as Naruto said. Each movement of hers was smooth and careful. Years of working with weapons showing through. Naruto wasn't just sitting there, hands and tails moved out and adjusted the steadily shrinking sealing arrays. Occasionally a new line or several would appear. Sasuke, Kakashi, and the attending Hyuuga had their dojustsu activated, staring amazed at the beauty of the seals in front of them. Finally, the sealing array had completely collapsed, just as Tenten finished. There was a quick flash that stunned everyone. When they were able to look again, there was Tenten, holding a very different sword then what she started with. Now instead of being a sword with a slightly dark blade with a lighter gray blade edge, it was a very dark gray, almost black, blade, with a blade edge of almost pure white. It also now sported a cloud pattern along the back of the blade that ran three quarters of the way up, and the blade collar now had been indented with the Uzumaki Crest.

"Whoa." Tenten murmured, feeling the blade almost connect with her chakra, and hum at her touch.

"Stand up, go through a few katas. And then you must name it." Naruto said standing up, walking toward the counter, signaling the gaping chiefs that she wanted more ramen. Jiraiya began to cry heavily as he saw this, knowing his wallet was about to take a major hit.

Tenten stood and slowly started working her way through her katas. Getting quicker and quicker. Each movement like she was dancing.

"Naruto, I don't know how to thank you. This sword is the best sword I've ever wielded. It's light and easy to move, it practically cuts through the air." Tenten laughed, "In fact that's the perfect inspiration I will call her _F__ūjin's Fang_."

"A fierce name for a fearsome sword." Jiraiya said approvingly.

"A most youthful blade, for the most youthful Tenten." Gai spoke, adopting his trademarked nice guy pose.

"Well, looks like we need not test you on sealing, or take anyone's word on it. You gave us a demonstration today in fuinjutsu, one that shows extremely high skill and proficiency." Tsunade sighed, the amount of paperwork Naruto was causing her.

"No problem Granny." Naruto grinned, before diving back into her third round of ramen with gusto.

"How can she eat so much and still have that figure." Ino complained, "I don't care how much she works out, there is no way she burns through that many calories in one day."

"It's simple," Jiraiya laughed, "Uzumaki have some of the highest metabolisms ever recorded, because of their incredibly strong life-forces combined with Naruto's body being at least partially non-human, she has an incredible metabolism. Now besides that, everyone knows the denser the chakra it also hightens the metabolism, before being partially turned to demonic chakra, Naruto had incredibly dense chakra. So, her metabolism is ridiculous. Add in her using chakra to write seals, causes her to expend a lot of physical energy. Therefore, she needs to eat to make up for it. Plus, she is a bit of a glutton for ramen."

The whole group stared at Jiraiya, before just shaking their head, and agreeing mentally to just go with the flow and not question things with Naruto so much. Naruto just grinned as she started on her fourth round, Jiraiya crying as he paid the grinning ramen chiefs.

"Well as soon as Naruto finishes, we will head back, I believe we have one final test left today." Tsunade spoke, shaking her head.

**-:Chapter End:-**

_Next Chapter: Uchiha Vs. Uzumaki_


	13. Uchiha Vs Uzumaki

_A little late, RL just went to shit, but as promised Naruto vs Sasuke. No promises that this is how this fight stays, IDK if I'm happy with it yet. Reviews would be appreciated._

**-:Chapter Begins:-**

After Naruto finally finished eating her ramen, five rounds in total, the entire group returned to the training ground. They seemed to pick up a couple of extra watchers this time around though. Ebisu, as well as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi had decided to crash the tests because f rumors of Naruto's return. A few of the Hyuga elders as well as Hanabi and the current head of the clan, Hiashi. Most of the other clan heads, having snuck away from either their duties or accursed paperwork had shown up as well.

"Hmmm I do believe that the little Uzumaki will be outclassed by Lord Uchiha." Hanabi said to one of her clan elders who agreed with her.

"Of course he will. This creature would never be able to be at a true ninja. Especially one with a dojutsu kekkei genkai, I do not care how much power it acquired by whoring itself out to the dreaded demon." the Elder responded. The way he said creature, was as one talks about something disgusting that they've stepped in and refuses to come off their shoe.

They both quickly froze, as the were surrounded with and pelted by pure Killing Intent. They turned and were met by the sight of one Hinata Hyuga, Byakugan activated. On either side of her was her own teammates, eyes promising retribution at the hint of one more wrong word or move.

"Sweet little sister," Hinata began, her voice sending shivers down both of her targets backs, "I understand that you are young, but we must really teach you how to properly use your head to think with, and not just be a place for your Byakugan to reside. Now as a clan, we have never backed the Uchiha, and while I am heir, we never will. They were, and are, beneath us. The fact is sweet little sister, you really must stop spending so much time with the Honor less Elders, they are corrupting your young impressionable mind. Once again you speak before fully thinking, I will have to punish you for this. The Hyuga Clan must be seen as we always have, noble, stoic, and powerful. Your little worship of the Uchiha Scum undermines this. So, I must help correct this behavior of yours."

Almost quicker than the eye could see, Hinata touched Hinabi's face and neck with her fingertips. As her hands retracted, the glow of chakra scalpels could be seen.

"There my sweet little sister, that should help you hold your tongue." Hinata said as she the turned to the elder, Hanabi trying and failing to speak after whatever Hinata had done, "Now, onto you Honor less Elder. How you insult our clan by applauding the Uchiha, comparing our clan to theirs, and insulting the Honorable Uzumaki Clan. Unlike my sweet little sister, who is influenced by your delusions, you know better. I'm afraid your punishment must be more severe."

Once again Hinata attacked in a blur, her killing intent keeping the older Hyuga still. This time, her hands not only seemed to grace over her opponent's face, but their shoulders as well, the chakra scalpels still glowing before she finally deactivated them.

"There, the loss of your vocal abilities, along with use of your arms, may help you to rethink your incorrect stance on the matter." She said with a vicious smile.

"You can't do that!" one of the other elders growled at her.

"I think she can." Kiba growled, much more threateningly, back at him.

"Stay out of this mutt, it is none of your business." The same elder growled again.

"I believe it is. Why you ask? Because she is our teammate and Naruto our friend." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"That matters not in clan matters boy." The elder growled back.

"It does when it is the son of a clan head of an allied clan, as well as the heir to an allied clan." Hiashi Hyuga said, as he finally decided to intervene, "You really do make our great clan look lowly with your outburst, he told the elder. This is my heir's decision and to question her in public is to question my own, or the clan's decisions in public. In saying that, Hinata do you not think this was a rash punishment?"

"No father, I believe not. If you, or the other elder do, then I have a proposition for you and the two elders." Hinata began, continuing when her father nodded, "If I have made a rash and unwise decision then the Uchiha will prove so in this fight. If I have not, Lady Uzumaki will prove it. My proposition is simple. If the Uchiha wins, I will undo the punishment I have applied, offer my most sincere apologies, and give both a favor, on my honor. If Lady Uzumaki wins, I will punish this elder for publicly questioning the actions of the Hyuga Clan Heir, insulting an allied Clan Head's son, and insulting an allied clan heads heir. All three will remain in their punishment until I feel they have properly been chastised and are sincerely remorseful for their actions. As well as upon their honor they will owe me a favor."

Hinata's face revealed nothing. On the inside her grin was bloodthirsty. One of the common shinobi vices was gambling, the Hyuga were no exception to this. By risking herself owing a favor she could potentially gain the favor of her sister, a potential heir as far as the council was concerned, and two of the elders themselves. Because a Hyuga did not break their honor, to do so was to instantly be branded with both the Caged Bird Seal and the Sleeping Bird Seal, to be cast out of the Clan, and to be stricken from the Clan's Records completely.

"What say you Elder?" Hiashi questioned.

"On my honor I agree to these terms." the Elder spoke with a smirk.

Hiashi turned to the other two who mouthed the same thing.

"Then as Clan Head I witness and acknowledge this proposition. You are all bound by your honor, do not forsake it." Hiashi spoke seriously, before walking over and joining a few of the other clan heads.

-Line Break-

"What was all that about?" Tsume Inuzuka questioned her old friend, where none but him could hear.

"Hinata must be about to make her move for control of the clan. She is being risky, but as long as Uzumaki wins this it will pay off huge." Hiashi responded.

"I still don't understand why you are making her go through hall of this." Tsume sighed.

"I told before, while I was grieving the death of my wife, the council was able to make moves to secure for themselves a large amount of power within the clan. They knew I was close to being able to remove the Caged Bird Seal from our clan. Those greedy bastards simply refused to let the Branch Clan rise up to the same level as the Main Clan. They do not seem to understand that in doing so they are holding our clan back. A united Hyuga Clan would be much stronger than a divided one. By refusing to let our clan advance at all wit the times, they are ensuring that we will be stagnant and eventually be destroyed. Hinata is our only hope. Unfortunately, until the time comes, I cannot show that I will side with her, If I did the Hyuga Elders would have and still will crush her before she can strike."

"That's fucked. She's your daughter and yet I don't know if you've ever even shown her any true affection. And now you have to place the responsibility of fixing your entire clan on her." Tsume said, shaking her head.

"I know. I've tried to help where I can. Making sure she was able to find her mother's scrolls on the Flowing Fist. Asking Lady Tsunade to take her on as an apprentice. Secretly Encouraging Neji to train her, even giving him tips and hints on what she needed to do. I wish I could be open about how much I truly love and support her, but until she makes her move, all I would be doing is hurting her. I just hope Hanabi is able to see that Hinata is doing all of this for her." Hiashi sighed, and then turned and looked on in the center of the field to see that the Hokage was about to be ready to begin, just waiting on Naruto and Sasuke to finish stretching out.

-Line Break-

"Root Agent 012420 report." Danzo spoke as he noticed the clone hiding in the genjutsu beside him.

"Contact with the target was successful. The target believes me to infatuated by the Yamanaka Clan Heiress and willing to divulge your plans Lord Danzo because of said infatuation. We meet tonight at the target's chosen location, a safe house of Shinobi Number 002301 also known as Jiraiya of the Sannin." the clone said, relaying everything that it heard to its original, and speaking what it was informed to speak.

"Of course it does." Danzo spoke, disgusted at the thought of emotional connections between shinobi, "Continue with the infiltration. Send a report tom me tomorrow on what transpires there. The creature will be mine."

"Of course Lord Danzo. By your Will and for Konohagakure no Sato." The clone said before it dispersed, melting into a small puddle of Ink, that Danzo quickly made disappear before he joined the rest of the Elders.

-Line Break-

"If you too brats are ready, we can get this show on the road." Tsunade growled at the two young shinobi.

"Of course, Lady Hokage." Sasuke said as he then walked up, still dressed almost exactly like Kakashi. With the exceptions that he wore no face mask, the Uchiha Clan Crest on the right sleeve of his under shirt, and a chokuto on his back.

"No sweat Granny, let's do this!" Naruto cackled, her teeth showing in her feral smile.

"As much as I hate to go over this again, I have too, because things have changed. This will be an all-out spar. That means use anything, and I mean anything you have in your arsenal. Gen, Tai, Fuin, Ken, Nin or any other type of jutsu you know, I don't care, use it. There is the one major rule. There will be no killing, maiming, crippling or anything like that in this spar. Myself, Kakashi, and Jiraiya will be looking out for this. If one of you attempts to do this on purpose, you will be stopped and promptly arrested. If it is an accident, you will be stopped, and the spar will be over. Your goal should be to win, go all out. As usual if Kakashi or myself call the match, it is over and we will decide a winner. If either of you decide to forfeit, it is over, and you lose. If myself or another medic deem you in need of medical attention or unable to continue for medical reasons, the match is over and you lose. If Kakashi decides the match needs to be stopped due to any reason, he will call it, and announce why he stopped it and who the winner is. Unlike the other matches this will have one will have no time limit. Understood?"

"Of course, Lady Hokage." Sasuke responded evenly.

"Yes Granny." Naruto spoke.

"Anytime you want to start it Kakashi." Tsunade said as she walked back to where she had watched the other spars.

"Naruto, I truly am sorry for everything you went through because of me, and because I was not there for you. That does not mean I will hold back, far from it. I'm going to show you how strong I am, so you know you can trust to have your back, like you used to have mine." Sasuke spoke, remorse and pormises in his eyes, sharingan activated.

"Talk is cheap, Uchiha, and your words are the cheapest I have ever heard. I see you are still obsessed with power, so you clearly haven't changed at all. Just be ready to get your ass kicked." Naruto growled at him.

"Begin." Kakashi said, almost sadly, as he leaped away.

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**!" Sasuke called out, needing only one hand sign as leapt back, the flames quickly dispersing into a large number of small fireballs, heading towards Naruto.

"**Water Release: Water-Style Wall!**" Naruto called out, a large wall of water rising up, extinguishing the fireballs.

The intensity of the heat coupled with the water, created a wall of steam. The shuriken that had been hidden in Sasuke's technique, flew through unimpeded towards Naruto. Naruto quickly dropped her water jutsu and used another with a few hand signs.

"**Wind Release: Scythe of the Zephyr!**" Naruto called out, before blowing out a stream of wind while flicking her head from left to right. A blade of wind formed where she blew, about seven feet long and flew at the shuriken, destroying any that came close to it, the remainder flying off out of the way.

Sasuke Uchiha slid out of the steam that clouded where he had once stood, right underneath her wind jutsu. As soon as he passed by it, he jumped high in the air, pulling out his chokuto. He easily coated his blade in lightning chakra and came down in an overhead swing toward Naruto. She quickly unsealed and drew _Fujin's Fang_, coating the blade in wind chakra and defending herself. As soon as the two blades connected, the two were off. The swords ringed as steel struck steel. It was a furious pace, one that some of the lesser jonin struggled to see. Clearly Kakashi had pushed the Uchiha far, probably with the same sort of weight training Gai and Lee used. On the other hand, Jiraiya was no slouch in the sensei department, and Naruto's skill proved it, though clearly, she did not have her Gravity Seals activated at this moment. They continued to exchange blows in a deadly dance befitting of highly skilled shinobi. They had locked blades once more, glaring heatedly in one another's eyes, testing each other's strength. When Naruto suddenly grinned.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**." Naruto exploded, sending Sasuke flying back, burns covering his body. Then he suddenly turned to smoke as well. Two could play at the clone game it seemed.

Afterward the field was silent and still. The watching shinobi using all of their senses to attempt to pick up where the other two were located. Suddenly from one side of the Training grounds, that was covered in trees, the furious sound of clashing steel was heard. The two combatants testing each other's kenjutsu once more. Sasuke leaped backward out of the trees, Naruto following him. Her sword was high over her head, two one-handed hand signs were barely seen, before she called out her jutsu.

"**Water Release: Rivers of Heaven: Single Cut!**" she cried out, bringing down her sword in attack just short of where the Uchiha was.

The jutsu created a blade of water from her peak to when she landed that flowed forward. Sasuke attempted to defend with his blade, it's resistant steel giving him just enough time to duck to the side before it was cut through. Naruto landed, quickly transitioning to her next attack. Striking out with her right foot, a much smaller version of the Rasengan forming on the sole of her foot as she did.

"**Bantam Ball Rasengan Strike!**" Naruto cried out as her kick connected, the smaller Rasengan connecting with and then piercing his throat.

The Uchiha looked shocked for a minute, before dispersing in a cloud of smoke, revealed to have been a Shadow Clone. Although Naruto had to almost immediately defend herself, as another Sasuke leapt from the trees and attacked. Once more their blades clashed over and over again. Elbows and kneed, kicks and punches interweaved as Kenjutsu and Taijutsu were interweaved. Neither, able to get the advantage over the other. Eventually they were once more at a standstill, blades and eyes locked. Sasuke made one tiny maneuver, a quick one-handed hand sign, and struck.

"**Sealed Snake Shadow Sword!**" Sasuke called out, his sword now having flowing scales.

A snake flowed out of his blade, coiled back and struck at a surprised Naruto. The snake's fangs sank in deep, its poison delivered. It released and flowed back into the sword back into its seal. Naruto stumbled and fell, then vanished out of existence to be replaced with a large amount of smoke, another shadow clone. A new Naruto leapt out of the trees, weaving hand signs as she did.

"**Fire Release: Heat Wave!**" she stopped, making a pushing motion towards Sasuke, a burst of fire flared from her hand, but was still a fair distance from the Uchiha. By the look on his face, the jutsu was clearly doing something, since he was now gritting his teeth in pain running towards her, she made two more hand signs and called out her next jutsu, "**Fire Release: Overheat!**"

Sasukle's sword suddenly turned white from the heat that was in it. Sasuke dropped the blade, glaring at Naruto, who merely grinned and finished weaving another couple of hand signs.

"**Fire Release: Thermal Explosion!**" the Uzumaki cackled as Sasuke leapt away from his sword, the heat in it being pulled out to create an explosion, Naruto took advantage of this to leap in and grab the sword, placing at her hip and sealing it away, giving Sasuke a feral grin.

"No more swords for little traitorous snakes. We sure you're still loyal? Snakes are Orochimaru's thing." the kitsune growled as she engaged Sasuke in Taijutsu, exchanging blow after blow. Proving, finally, that neither were a clone.

Sasuke's sharingan was a blessing and a curse. It helped him to perceive everything in almost slow motion, but its predictive ability was failing him. Someone trying to knee him in the gut should not be followed up with dropping to their back and kicking out with both feet. That should not be followed up by a forward roll and leap, that twisted into a kick at his head. Once she lands, that should not transition to her dropping into a leg sweep, followed by planting her foot and throwing a full body punch at his midriff. Because of this, Naruto had landed several critical and key hits, Sasuke's face and body showing they weren't weak either. But either she messed up, or Sasuke got lucky and he caught a punch. His smug grin was all she saw before he struck, making a quick on handed seal and attacking.

"**One's Mighty Fist!**" Sasuke cried out, beginning to repeatedly punch Naruto over and over again in the face, one hundred times in the span of five seconds, before performing a spin kick so fast his heel caught fire. The kick caught her in the chest and knocked her back several feet. Naruto glared at the Uchiha, looking away only to spit out blood. Sasuke merely looked smugly at her, well as smugly as someone could who was wiping blood of his face from one of her attacks cutting him. Naruto growled, throwing up several kunai and performing one hand sign.

"**Lighting Release: Dance of the Petals!**" A large flower of electricity bloomed above them, petals slowly falling off it all over the training field, Naruto wasn't done yet though, she through on shuriken up before making two more hand signs, "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Now each of her deadly, yet beautiful, flower petals now had a spinning shuriken in it. Naruto suddenly held the ram hand sign and the electric covered shuriken began bombarding Sasuke. The Uchiha dicked, dodged and weaved. He acquired a few small scratches and cuts as he did, but he wasn't actually struck head on by them. The problem was that unless the shuriken touched the ground, the electric petals kept them spinning and could attack again. He also couldn't just parry them, the electric petals would have then intensely shocked him, giving an opening for the rest. Finally having enough, Sasuke made his move.

"**Lightning Release: Grounding Current!"** Sasuke calls out, finishing the few hand signs need and slams a kunai down into the earth. He leaps away, quickly as possible. The kunai is almost immediately hit by shuriken, pulled in by the jutsu, the lighting discharging into the ground and canceling out Naruto's jutsu. Sasuke immediately leaps towards Naruto, reengaging her in Taijutsu. Trading blow after blow. Fist and kicks flying between the two.

"**Kitsune Release: Nine Cuts of the Kitsune!**" Naruto calls out, twirling around and flinging her tails at Sasuke. Sasuke's sharingan shows him the demonic chakra, just in time for him to fling himself back and right into Naruto's next jutsu, "**Swamp of the Underworld!**"

Sasuke sinks into the mud, but Naruto isn't finished yet.

"**Hair Needle Senbon!**" Naruto calls out, flipping her head back causing her hair to flick forward. Catching it, Naruto swirls it around causing several senbon of hardened hair to fly at Sasuke. Sasuke flips out a kunai and blocks everyone of them, except two. These two scratching right below his ears, a seal catching hold as they did. Sasuke quickly made hand signs.

"**Wind Release: Gale Palm!**" He quickly clasped his hands together and aimed downward, blasting himself out of the muddy swamp he had been trapped in.

As soon as he was out, he charged Naruto. They clashed in Taijutsu once more. Exchanging blow after blow, neither one taking the lead. The both were able to block and deflect the other attacks, both were taking hits from the other. This exchange bloody and brutal. Naruto surprised Sasuke once more, knocking aside both his hands. Sasuke was wide open.

"**Uzumaki Style: Full Moon Kick!**" Naruto cried out, kick Sasuke into the air, flipping over as she did, the image of a full moon appearing.

As soon as her feet touched down, she relaunched herself, straight at him. She caught him with a feral grin, bending him over by grabbing him by his hair, a seal slipping once more on the unexpecting Uchiha forhead.

"**One's Mighty Knee!**" She called out, kneeing Sasuke in the gut over and over, before flipping over slamming her heel into his back and sending him back down to earth. She then charged up a Big Ball Rasengan and fell after him. Sasuke kept his cool, even as he coughed up blood. He performed three hand signs and locked his hands out in a dive, as he let a few seal papers flutter behind him.

"**Earth Release: Diving Like a Rabbit!**" Sasuke called out, sliding into the earth like it was water, and disappearing.

A pissed off Naruto attempted to slam down her Big Ball Rasengan, those seal papers revealed themselves to be explosion tags. They went off creating a giant explosion, Naruto was barely able to defend herself by using the Big Ball Rasengan as a shield. She still suffered a few small burns and damage from the explosions. Landing out of it, she growled. The damage already healing up. She took off in the direction of the trees on part of the training ground.

-Line Break-

"Well this is interesting; I wonder who will win?" Tsunade murmured.

"Sasuke of course Lady Tsunade." Sakura spoke up, she had moved closer to her, now a days very reluctant, teacher.

"Once again Tsuande, you have lost standards for apprentices." Jiraiya snorted.

"Lord Jiraiya, no offense intended, but Naruto could never beat Sasuke. Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year of our class, and he is a prodigy. Naruto, no matter what will never be able to beat him." Sakura spoke confidently.

"Lord Jiraiya, I would not like you to judge the rest of us based off the stupid one. I really think she had been drinking behind my back again when she agreed to let this one become one of her apprentices." Shizune spoke coldly between the two Sanin.

"Shizune, you know I wouldn't" Jiraiya laughed, "And we've talked about this, drop the whole Lord crap."

"Well Jiraiya if you're done talking with my apprentices, tell me why you think Naruto will win." Tsunade spoke up.

"It's easy enough Princess. Sasuke seems to be a well-rounded Jonin, a very good one from what I've seen. He has a descent amount of chakra, seems very adept at Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. As an Uchiha he will good with Genjutsu. He is basically Naruto's equal in all of those, except where he is talented with Genjutsu, naturally Naruto will be good with Fuinjutsu. There are a few major differences. The first is chakra. Sasuke has quite a bit. For his age, that chakra pool is very advanced. Yet compared to an Uzumaki Jinchuriki, it is a bucket of water in an ocean. Yes, she fought several battles before this and did a couple of complex sealings that drained her chakra, she would still have more than him. Second, unless the kid knows medical jutsu, he doesn't heal from any damage he takes. Naruto, on the other hand, does. Three, Sasuke can probably make a few Shadow Clones total, one or two at a time. Naruto can use that jutsu over and over again, without repercussions. So, while they are steadily draining their chakra pools, she will recover he won't, and he can never be sure if he's fighting the real her. My little apprentice will win." Jiraiya spoke easily.

"Hmmmm, we shall see." Tsunade spoke carefully, noticing explosions happening in the groups of trees.

-Line Break-

Explosions continued to happen, until Naruto leapt out, defending herself from a Chidori swinging Sasuke. Suddenly, everyone watched on in horror, as Sasuke's broke through Naruto's defense, his Chidori piercing her chest. He gaped, his sharingan capturing him piercing Naruto's chest once more. Her hands clasped onto his wrist, as she seemed to start coughing up blood.

"You must really enjoy doing that, Bastard." Naruto coughed out, before she poofed out of existence.

"A goddamn clone. I hate that fucking jutsu." Sasuke growled, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a soldier pill and popping it in his mouth.

"Of course, a fucking clone, they're the best." a Naruto growled, one of three that hopped out of the trees at Sasuke.

"The fact that you hate it makes it even better." a Naruto laughed, as the three engaged Sasuke in a Taijutsu bout.

"Hn." Sasuke responded, doing his best to keep up with all three Narutos.

The the three Narutos were limited in their unpredictability, but their teamwork was impeccable. There was not a break in their offense, even Sasuke's sharingan couldn't find an opening. The Uchiha caught a fist to the face, another seal slipping onto him without notice. The Uchiha was quickly growing tired of all of this, he was finally able to get just far enough away to perform one of his favorite jutsu.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**" Sasuke called out, aiming the massive fireball at the ground, destroying all three Narutos, all clones.

"Come on out Naruto, the real you. Stop with all the damned clones. Face me, goddamn it!" Sasuke called out.

"_Deception is the art of the Ninja. Is Little Sasuke getting tired of getting beat by my clones._" Naruto said as she sashayed into the clearing.

"No, I'm tired beating your clones time after time." Sasuke growled.

"_Hmmmm, that's not how I've been seeing things, Underneath the underneath and all that though."_ Naruto laughed, before performing a few hand seals, "_Good news, is that it is almost over, **Ice Release: Spears of the Ice King!**_"

Large spears of ice formed around Naruto. With flicks of her wrist or fingers, she casually sent them flying at Sasuke Uchiha. He was forced to jump back over and over again, avoiding being skewered, knowing he could try to use a fire jutsu, but unknowing if it would work. As the last spear flew, he dodged and landed about the middle of the training grounds. He looked up, to the face of a grinning Naruto, who was making hand signs. His blood went cold.

"**_Summoning Jutsu: Pillars of Uzushiogakure!_**_" _Naruto called out, and two giant pillars poofed into existence one either side of Sasuke.

The Uchiha attempted to leap away yet was stopped as several golden chains connected to the pillars, leapt out and wrapped around his hands, elbows, knees, and feet, and pulled him into the air.

"_Awww poor little Sasuke, still so weak, looks like you'll never be able to defeat your brother. Looks like being a little power whore didn't work the way you thought. Looks like you'll never be able to do anything._" Naruto taunted him, sweat pouring down her face as she struggled to anchor her summons.

Sasuke's sharingan did not miss this, and her words made the Uchiha finally lose his rage.

"You want to see my power, Naruto? You want to see the power I gained when I realized what all I had lost when you left? The power that my brother has, the power I wish I never had?" Sasuke roared as his sharingan began swirling madly, until they fused into one line, and then bleeding out in a new pattern, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Sasanoo!**" Sasuke called out, a giant purple upper body humanoid skeleton appeared around him.

The chakra construct gave off an almost malicious feel. It started beating the Pillars, strike after strike, blood slowly dripping down Sasuke's face from his eyes. While the Pillars were complexly unharmed, the amount of chakra required was increasing with every blow.

"_Oh, is this part of your precious dojutsu? How about we see whose kekkei genkai is the strongest then?_" Naruto roared, sweat now pouring down her face as her Adamantine Chakra Chains were summoned, she immediately sent them to pin down the Sasanoo. Her chains wrapped around the bones of the arms, weaving in and out of them, keeping them in place and keeping them from striking her summons, "_Now you've finally fallen into my trap by activating those eyes of yours! Now Ladies, do it!_"

At her call four Narutos appeared each one separately going through hand seals. All evenly dispersed with the original around Sasuke in a circle.

"_Thanks for activating the next level of your sharingan, we couldn't have done this without you!_" Naruto laughed.

"**See No Evil!**" a Naruto called out as she placed two hands over her eyes. A simplified figure of a monjey appeared between Sasuke's eyes. Chains appeared from the monkey's hands, that wrapped around each eye. After it did, Sasuke's eyes seemed to fade, dulled. The Sasanoo disappeared, his Mangekyou and then his Sharingan deactivated. His black eyes, a dull grey.

"Naruto what have you done?" Sasuke cried out, panicking.

"_I have taken away your sight, Little Uchiha. Taken away your precious eyes, and that is just the beginning._" Naruto laughed, dropping her chakra chains.

"Naruto! Naruto! Please No! I need my eyes, I need them!" Sasuke cried out, only stopping after another Naruto activated a part of the seal.

"**Speak No Evil!**" the Naruto called out. A monkey appeared on Sasuke's mouth, a chain appearing from each hand, appearing to sew his mouth shut. The Uchiha no longer able to speak, no longer able to open his mouth. His face showing his struggle.

"**Feel No Evil!**" another Naruto called out, a money appearing on Sasuke's right hand. A chain wrapping around his wrist, connecting the monkey's hands. Sasuke's panic rose. He no longer felt anything.

Finally, the strain of the Pillars became too much, and she had to drop the summons. She immediately summoned five clones, four of them sprinted to the other clones. Running through hand seals.

"**Uzumaki Clan Art: Oyster Shell Shield!**" the clones called out, sliding in front of the seal activating clones. A chakra construct of an oyster shell appeared in front of each of the Narutos, just in time too.

Sasuke was a prodigy for multiple reasons, he heard the pillars disperse, and activated his Chidori. He started shooting out Chidori Senbon all over, using his senses of hearing and smell. The Narutos defended just in time by their barrier ninjutsu.

"**Hear No Evil!**" the final Naruto called out, covering her ears. Two monkeys appeared right below Sasuke's ears, chains circling his ears, and cut him off from the world.

"**_Four Monkey's Sealing Jutsu Complete!_**" The real Naruto called out, as she unsealed her borrowed katana, and with her clone in front with its barrier ninjutsu, walked toward Sasuke. Once there, she produced two clones, who pinned down the trashing Uchiha, forcing his Chidori to deactivate. With a nod, two of her clones deactivated their part of the Four Monkey's Sealing jutsu, and dispersed. Sasuke could once more hear and feel. He felt the blade at his throat, and he stilled.

"_Uchiha, remember this. I can take those pretty little eyes that make you so special anytime I want._" Naruto growled huskily in Sasuke's ear, "_I'm going to release your mouth and you will concede, or I will slit your throat._"

At her nod, Sasuke could once more speak.

"Kakashi, I concede." Sasuke spoke loud enough that everyone in the clearing could hear.

**-:Chapter End:-**


End file.
